She's always a woman
by rainbowcubeswriting
Summary: Told through George Weasley's eyes, watching his daughter grow up and make him proud. Hopefully better than it sounds! First fanfic, reviews would be nice! Tried to stay in canon but you may want to correct me, rated T for later chapters
1. She can kill with a smile

**As you probably guessed the title was inspired by the song 'She's always a woman' and I'm planning on naming the chapters after lines from the song, if they fit, but the song really isn't that important to the plot :) Read and review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>She's Always Woman to Me<strong>

_**22nd October 2005 – Roxanne's birth**_

**George smiled at his wife as she squeezed his hand happily. One of the Healers came and placed the little white bundle into George's arms, and he lowered it down so that Angelina could peek into the blankets too. Inside was a little girl with velvety caramel coloured skin. She wasn't as dark as her brother, and she wasn't making as much noise as he had, but both proud parents knew how deceiving Weasley women could be. The baby had a full head of hair, which was almost black, but had a reddish tinge to it, and she had warm golden eyes. She let out a little noise as she was placed in her mother's arms, where she had her face stroked and her forehead kissed. Her mouth opened slightly making her look a lot like her mother.**

"**We ****still ****calling ****her ****Emily?****" ****asked ****George ,****doubt ****hinted ****in ****his ****tone.**

"**Don't think so, she doesn't really look like an Emily does she? Too cheeky," replied Angelina, "She needs something that sounds fun, but is still girly. Something that not many girls are called, but isn't too weird."**

"**How about Roxanne?" George suggested, "I don't know any girls called that, and it isn't too bizarre."**

**They both looked at their new daughter and smiled. She gazed back, blinking innocently. Roxanne seemed perfect.**

_**3rd December 2005 – Roxanne's first smile and laugh**_

**They were at the Burrow with the rest of the extended Weasley family. This was the first time they had been all together for a long time; nobody was working, no one was ill, Charlie was back from Romania and everyone had found time to come to the weekly gathering. **

**The older children, Teddy Lupin, Victiore and Molly (who was too young to be playing with the older two, but was determined to anyway) were running riot around the house, James and Freddie were sat in the corner of the room with a plate, a bottle filled with a mysterious substance and some Spellotape, the men were all debating the latest Quidditch World Cup semi-final scores and the women were all fussing over the littler children. **

**Roxanne, who was now exactly six weeks old was sat on her father's lap in the crook of his arm, perfectly positioned and seemed to be listening intently to the men's argument. While she was away from the fussing of the irritating women, Roxy was quite happy, but once she was subjected to excessive cooing and hair ruffles she kicked up a fuss. It was at that point when Roxy's Aunt Hermione came to say hello. **

**That was fine, Roxy didn't mind that, she babbled away to her Auntie, but then Hermione began stroking her hair. Roxy began to cry, and while George tried to explain to Hermione that Roxy often cried when she was fussed too much and the Burrow turned into a madhouse over little Roxy's massive fuss over nothing. The men stopped talking and tried to get their wives to leave the poor kid alone, and the wives shouted back. George sat amongst it all holding his daughter away from the women who had turned into vultures after being told they couldn't hold the little girl, and all the while Roxy screamed harder over all the noise.****Even through his frustration, George admired her ability to make herself heard.**

** It was that moment when there was a colossal explosion from the corner of the room and the whole group looked around to see Freddie and James holding a smashed plate and surrounded by shards of shattered glass. Both Harry and Angelina looked as though they were about to start yelling at them, when there was a funny high pitched little squeak from the armchair where George was sitting.**

** Roxy had been smiling all the way through the commotion caused by her brother, and upon seeing her Uncle Charlie's sarcastic expression which he was now pulling at Roxy, she had begun to giggle. George looked down at his baby girl, and Angelina beamed at the scene that was unfolding. **

**James had snuck away from the scene, while Freddie went to sit with his father and his sister, talking to her and explaining why everyone was so happy. George watched his kids and realised how perfect they were. Both were cheeky, funny and were so much more than he ever thought he would have, and this adorable little girl sitting in his arms was turning into a little trouble maker, just like her Daddy and her uncle. George couldn't have been prouder.**


	2. She hides like a child

_**25th December 2011 – Roxanne's 6th Christmas**_

_**The sun rose in the little muggle town where George's family lived. The light dusting of snow sprinkled the streets, and the early morning birds were singing to each other through the frosty air. Five year old Roxy had been lying awake for a ridiculous length of time and deciding when would be the right time to get up. As soon as she heard the birds singing she knew it must nearly be time. It was at that point when she heard her brother creaking across the landing, trying and failing to be as quiet as possible. She smiled excitedly and swiftly clambered out of her bed to meet him. **_

"_**Freddie!" she whispered, not realising that their parents had woken up anyway from all of the mischevious hushed tones.**_

"_**What?" he hissed back at her. **_

"_**Are we waking Mummy and Daddy up?" she asked him, her golden eyes ablaze with excitement. Freddie smiled at her and nodded, pressing a finger to his lips. **_

_**George could hear his children arranging their battle strategy right outside his and Angelina's bedroom door, while the victims of the attack lay listening to every plan. It was the same every year.**_

_**As the two children stopped talking, George nodded at Angelina and she grinned back at him. They both huddled back under the quilt and pretended to be asleep. The bedroom door burst open and ricocheted off the wall. Freddie and Roxy hurled themselves on their parents' bed and started whacking them with pillows and slippers. **_

_**They stopped when they realised they were getting no response and after a brief moment of confused silence from the two children, George and Angelina rose from their bed grabbed a child each and as mercilessly tickling them within an inch of their lives. **_

_**In between shrieks and giggles, the children tried to escape and fight their parents off, but they had forgotten why it was they had gotten up so early in the first place. Suddenly, George and Angelina stopped and checked the time: half past seven in the morning. That was an improvement on last year's quarter to four. George gasped and all heads turned towards him, Angelina with an amused expression on her face, Roxy and Freddie were just puzzled.**_

"_**Guess what?" he said dramatically.**_

"_**What!" Roxy and Freddie shouted in unison.**_

"_**I think I heard someone last night, and I heard someone crunching on a carrot and rustling presents!" Roxy let out an excited squeal and began pulling her mum out of bed, while Freddie ran to the door shouting for them to hurry up and investigate. **_

_**Once they reached the messy lounge (they had another one that they never used apart from for business meetings and special occasions) Roxy had already discovered the half eaten carrot and the mince pie crumbs left on the coffee table. Freddie had already vanished into the massive pile of presents under the tree.**_

_**George smiled to himself as he made a coffee for himself and Angelina, and poured glasses of pumpkin juice for the kids. They all sat down and opened their presents, shouting thank you's and giving hugs as they went. Each present was appreciated, and Freddie and Roxy both gave their parents grateful hugs after there was nothing left to open. **_

_**George prided himself on not letting his children get spoiled, despite their wealth. Already he was getting the children doing their fair share around the house, saying please and thank you, being polite, but also teaching them to be headstrong and proud of who they were. **_

_**As Angelina took Freddie upstairs to find him some warm clothes for their Christmas at the Burrow, George watched Roxy dress her doll up in it's new outfit. She was a good girl, even though she was loud and a bit outrageous. He loved them both to bits and was happier than he ever thought he would be. He sighed and took Roxy upstairs to choose a dress from her collection; they all looked the same to him, but dress choosing was something she liked to do with her Daddy.**_


	3. Only reveals what she wants you to see

**I don't happen to own the characters that JK Rowling invented, but hey ho, please make sure you leave a review! Is it getting too soppy d'you reckon?**

* * *

><p><strong>1st SepteImber 2015<strong>

Fred was running towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, before suddenly coming to a stop next to it. He turned back around and called back to his parents.

"Can I go through?" he yelled, completely forgetting about being inconspicuous to the confused looking muggles surrounding him.

"Shut up, Fred!" his mother shouted, before nodding at him, "you make sure you wait for us on the other side though!" Fred nodded and disappeared into the wall. Roxy sighed and began biting her lip. This didn't go unnoticed by George, who knew the feeling of longing when it was time to see older siblings onto the Hogwarts Express.

Angelina took Roxy's hand and guided her safely through the barrier, followed by George who had been dumped with the luggage. They emerged on the other side, to see Fred was already in excited conversation with James Potter while Harry and Ginny watched them amusedly.

"Hello there, little sister!" George boomed at her, and she greeted him with a smile. Harry waved in welcome, while Lily Potter ran towards her Uncle and gave him a hug. Angelina went to talk to Ginny about plans for a girlie night in in the coming weeks, while Harry and George took their sons to find a place for their trunks. Roxy, Albus, and Lily were nattering about they thought their older siblings would miss them while they were away.

When George and Harry arrived back at their families, Harry took James to one side, no doubt to warn him of a serious punishment if he dared blow anything up. George noticed that Roxy still looked a bit sad about something. George tapped her on the shoulder and led her over to a corner of the platform.

"What's the matter, Rox?" George asked bluntly. He knew that she would see straight through any pretence he tried to put up.

"Nothing, Daddy," she replied. She knew her father would see right through this blatant lie, but she thought she'd sound stupid if she really said what was wrong.

"Oh come on Roxy! You've been quiet all day! Usually when you see Al and Lily you can't be loud enough!" George was trying to joke, even though he had an inkling as to what the problem was.

"Promise you won't laugh if I tell you?" Roxy asked suspiciously. George nodded encouragingly and stayed quiet to allow her to carry on. "Well, I just thought about it this morning that me and Fred have never spent a night where we haven't been in the same house. Usually I go and wake him up if I can't sleep and he puts me back to be and stays with me until I drop off. Who's going to do that now?" George was surprised. He had no idea that Fred did that for his sister, it was quite touching really.

"Well me or your mum can do it, can't we?" George asked. Roxy shook her head.

"You think you can, but you'll get bored after a few nights. Fred doesn't," she said flatly. Fair enough to the kid, George thought, she had no problems with saying it how it was.

It was at that moment when Fred came over to them and hugged his sister goodbye.

"See you Rox," he said, before adding quietly so that only she could hear, "you can always write to me, you know? When you can't sleep, write me a letter and send it, and I'll write back." Roxy smiled at him, and he smiled back at his weird little sister.

"Time to go, boys!" called Ginny, as she hugged a fifteen year old Teddy Lupin goodbye. He took the boys, who he had adopted as cousins, onto the train and showed them to a compartment where they could wave out of the window. The older Weasley grandchildren, the ones who were at Hogwarts, then joined them.

As the train pulled away, George stood holding Roxy's hand and squeezing it, so she knew she wasn't alone. The other Weasley's were standing with them now; Bill and Fleur, Percy and Audrey and also Andromeda Tonks were waving at Teddy, Victiore, Dominique, Molly James and Fred as they made their way to the magnificent castle.

George picked Roxy up as they joined the queue of parents waiting to rejoin the muggle world.

"He will miss us you know, Rox" George reassured her.

"He'll miss _me,_he won't miss being told off by you and Mum," Roxy answered back, jokingly. Angelina laughed and indicated that they were being allowed to pass the barrier, which they would next be crossing at Christmas time.

George thought about his feelings of having to see off Bill, Charlie and even Percy, how jealous he was, and how much he knew he would secretly miss them. He guessed Roxy would want it to remain a secret too, so he put her down and walked with her as though Fred was still there. Both Fred's.


	4. She's nobody's fool

**Don't own them, never have never will. Gutted much? Thanks for the reviews guys, it's really encouraging, but some suggestions wouldn't be turned down either! I'm really enjoying writing this story now, and should be uploading a couple of chapters a day (hopefully!). Thanks for the support! Oh, and just a warning that there's a bit of bad language in this chapter, and there might be some later on (hence the T rating)**

* * *

><p><strong>1st September 2017<strong>

Again, George found himself on platform nine and three quarters only this time, he wouldn't be bringing one of his children back home with him. He was full of sadness at the thought of both his children growing away from him; the blow had been softened by the fact that he still had one child left at home when Fred left for Hogwarts.

Roxanne had her trolley loaded up with her trunk and the owl that she had been brought for the new school year. Beside her Fred had his trolley loaded exactly the same, except Fred also had a large box of Wheezes products and two owl cages, one of which was James'.

They were standing waiting for one of Fred's friends to meet him, and then they were off to take Roxy to find Louis, who was starting at Hogwarts that year too. When Fred had said his goodbyes and disappeared after promising his sister that he would meet her after the feast, the family pushed their way through the crowd, seeing familiar faces wherever they looked.

Through the dense mist they saw a silvery flash that was unmistakeably Victiore's hair. They found Bill and Fleur, and Roxanne rushed to hug Louis. Both of them gave each other an encouraging smile, before quickly teasing each other about their potential houses.

"You seen Rose yet?" Roxy asked her cousins. They all nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, how could you not miss her?" Dominique said, while Roxy began to get worried. What had Rose done this time to make herself a target for being teased?

"She's already wearing her Hogwarts robes, and Auntie Hermione is having a panic attack over whether she's forgotten anything," Louis joined in.

"Not to mention the fact that James is ripping the piss out of Al and Rosie, as if they aren't crapping themselves already," Victiore added, obviously disgusted at her younger cousin's and her younger siblings lack of was one of the more protective Weasley cousins, often looking out for the younger ones, and telling James and Fred off for teasing them.

"Can we not swear please Vic?" sighed Bill, this had become an ongoing war with Victiore, who was now seventeen and was insisting on using her new adult status to do and say what she wanted, Roxy envied her cousin so much, though she already did swear and tell people off, she was tired of being told off for it."And you two can stop exaggerating. Hermione isn't making that much fuss!"

The others all laughed. They knew full well that Rose would have packed, repacked and repacked again to make sure she had everything, and Hermione would still be stressing. They hadn't expected anything less of James though.

A sudden appearance from Teddy Lupin made Victiore make a swift exit with him, and the others all raised their eyebrows and winked at Bill and Fleur, who looked slightly shocked.

Roxy asked her mum to help her put her trunk on the coach, but she didn't wait to begin whispering, so George knew that Roxy only wanted a quiet word with Angelina. When they reappeared Victoire and Dominique had gone onto the train, while Louis stayed and waited for Roxy. Louis asked if she was ready, and Roxy nodded; she'd been ready for the last eight years since Teddy left.

She hugged her mother, who gave her an encouraging smile, and made her promise to tell her what house she ended up in. Roxy then turned to her dad, who was fighting back tears (but was holding it together pretty well, as Angelina and Bill noted). She gave him a hug, and made him promise to write to her. She promised him that she would keep an eye on her brother, and that she would stir up as much business for Wheezes as possible.

George smiled as her ushered her onto the train, telling her not to be too good, and not to worry about what house she ended up in. She nodded and rushed to join Louis in his compartment, where she waved out of the window, her face flushed with excitement. Angelina took hold of George's hand, which he thought was strange, as they hadn't held hands in public since they had first got together. He gave her a quizzical look but carried on waving when she shook her head. The train began to move and George saw Harry walking along beside it, waving at Albus and Rose. When the train rounded the corner, George stopped waving, and turned to say goodbye to his brother, before waving at Ginny who he had just spotted.

Back at home, George brought up the public display of affection that had happened on the platform.

"So what exactly was all the hand holding about? And why did Roxy drag you away when she obviously wanted a word with you?" George asked, trying and failing to sound casual.

"She must have heard you getting upset last night," Angelina replied, placing two mugs of tea on the coffee table and sitting down next to her husband, "I think she thought you were wanting her to stay at home."

George shook his head, "Doesn't miss anything, does she?" he said, chuckling.

Angelina turned her head to look at him sternly, "You mean you did want her to stay here?" she asked him.

"No! I meant how she always just _gets_what's going on. I wasn't being loud was I?" George corrected her hastily. Angelina shook her head, George had kept a reasonable amount of control, considering how low he had been that night, what with his and his son's first co-product going on the shelves and them both leaving home for another four months.

"D'you reckon she's got some Extendable Ears?" Angelina suggested.

"No, I checked the stockroom after we had those rubbish shoplifters the other day. And besides, this door is impenetrable, they wouldn't work," he said. "Only explanation is that she's a Seer," George said in a mock thoughtful voice.

"Oh Merlin, don't say that!" Angelina laughed, "if she is she'll end up even more barking than Trelawny!"

"I think she's already halfway there, lets be honest" George smiled, and noticed there was an owl tapping the window. He got up and saw it was Fred's handwriting on the letter.

"_Mum and Dad,_

_Roxy's in Ravenclaw, so is Louis and so is Lucy (shocker, eh?). Al and Rose got Gryffindor, but with their parents I suppose it's hard not to. Rox didn't write this herself because she's too busy doing whatever it is that first year girls do. I told her to write to you, Gran and Granddad and Nana Johnson tomorrow, and she said she would._

_Hope your okay, and I thought you'd be happy to know I sold some of our new prank wands Dad!_

_Love, Freddie_

"She's not in Slytherin!" George exlclaimed, and Angelina grabbed the letter from his hands. She smiled and hugged her husband, both of them proud parents, before they headed up to bed, where they lay chatting for hours about memories of their kids, who both seemed so grown up now. They didn't realise how much growing was going to be done in such a short space of time…

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha! I have a plot lined up from here, so it should be getting interesting now, R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Worst she'll do is throw shadows at you

**Bad language in this one guys! And thanks so much for the reviews! This one is sort of angsty, but it needed to be said, and let me know what you think of how I wrote the argument, not too sure...**

* * *

><p><strong>29th July 2023<strong>

The entire house was silent, except from a few snores coming from Fred's room. George was sat in his living room with a cold cup of tea on the table, his face sore from crying. George's mother had given him a photo album of himself and his brother Fred, which she had found in the attic along with photo albums for all of his other siblings too. Fred and George had obviously had to share one, rather than being allowed one each, but George was glad of that now.

He had been flicking through the pages, each photo bringing back memories some of which were happy and some of which were sad. They were making him cry, regardless. He had insisted that Angelina go to bed, he wanted to spend another half hour looking through the album alone. It was now nearly four in the morning, and everyone was asleep.

Through the silence, George heard a door opening and footsteps on the carpet. He assumed Fred needed the toilet or something, and carried on reminiscing. It was only when he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs that George stopped. He heard the rumbling of the kettle and someone clinking mugs. That ruled out Fred, the eighteen year old rarely touched the mugs, preferring to drink Butterbeer or muggle drinks straight from the bottle.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the living room door. George turned and saw Roxanne carrying two bucket sized mugs full of hot chocolate, with cream, sprinkles, marshmallows and chocolate flakes all piled on top. George had always made that for Roxy when she was sad or not feeling very well.

"I couldn't sleep, and I didn't hear you come to bed," Roxy told her father.

"Oh," he replied. She wasn't fussed by his unresponsive attitude, she had seen her Gran giving the photo album to George, of course he was going to be upset!

"I assume you've been looking at that book the Gran gave you?" she pressed him. He nodded, using his finger to try a dollop of cream.

"This is really nice, Rox. I didn't know you could make chocolate this well," George tried to change the subject, but Roxy knew him too well for all of that.

"Thanks, can I have a look at the pictures? I've only seen a few photos of Uncle Fred before, and they weren't very clear," she asked, knowing that she would have to be the strong one in this conversation, her dad was already at the point of a breakdown.

George handed her the photo album, and she looked through it smiling, but with tears in her eyes as she realised these smiling twins would soon suffer much more than their fair share. Every now and then she would stop and ask who some people were. Some she recognised; Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, the old Dumbledore's Army photo that was taken for the press after the war. Roxy was also proud to see her father in the Order of the Phoenix photo too. These were obviously additions added by her Gran before she presented the book to George.

When she reached the end of the album, she closed it gently and placed it carefully on the coffee table. She picked up her mug of hot chocolate and fixed her dad with a determined stare.

George felt a sinking in his stomach. He knew what that look meant. Roxy wanted something, and he had an idea that it wasn't clothes or concert tickets this time.

"How did you do it, Dad?" she demanded, but she did it gently.

"Do what?" George replied, as though changing the subject would change the fact that the time had come to talk about those dark few months of his life, when Fred had gone and Angelina hadn't arrived yet.

"You know bloody well what I mean. How did you carry on? I mean you organised his funeral, and you sorted out his stuff without help! How can you be so calm about the whole thing?"

George sighed. "How did you know I did those things?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"I heard Gran telling someone at Teddy and Vic's wedding" she lied easily. The truth was that Roxy had been slowly drilling the truth out of her mother until she finally gave in and told her everything about the short period after Uncle Fred's death, when George had died too. She already knew everything, but her dad had never had the chance to talk with pride, to tell of the adventures. Everyone either knew it already or would have a breakdown when he tried (ahem, Gran, thought Roxy).

"Oh." George answered her, "I dunno, I suppose I knew that if I didn't sort the funeral out and everything, then it would end up like a house party at the Grim Reaper's place," George made a pathetic attempt at a joke. Roxanne didn't even crack a smile. George noted how much like her Gran she was, even at the age of fifteen.

"You let off fireworks didn't you? And played Weird Sister's songs all through the wake?" Roxy said, smiling at the cheesiness of it all.

"Yeah," said George, letting out a little chuckle. He took a sip of hot chocolate and licked his lips.

"You honestly are one of the bravest blokes I know, and that includes Uncle Harry," said Roxy through the silence. She said it fast, like she'd been keeping it in a long time.

"Well erm… thanks Rox," said George, genuinely touched but feeling a bit fraudulent.

"I found out something else too, about what happened after he died," Roxy said quietly and tentatively, as though this would enable her to take it back if she needed to.

"What?" George demanded. He looked slightly nervous about it, who knew where Roxy got her information, but it was usually right.

"You got ill, didn't you? You had to take potions for it?"

"Yeah."

"What was wrong?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." George was being infuriating and childish, and Roxy was getting wound up.

"It doesn't matter. I already know, because not every single person in this fucking messed up family thinks we need to hide from everything!" Roxanne semi-shouted the last bit, and it really shocked George. She had never shouted at anyone before, not seriously. He knew she wasn't joking.

"My problems that I had in the past are none of your business, Roxanne!"

"Oh! So we're back to Roxanne are we? No "Roxy" or "Rox"? We have to speak to ROXANNE like she's five just because she wants the truth as to why her family is still hooked on the past?"

"Don't you dare tell me that I am hooked on the past just because I am remembering my own brother!"

"You aren't just remembering him though, are you?"

"Yes I am!"

"No you are not! You are still living as though he's just seriously ill or something! I can hear you every single fucking night, crying to Mum over how 'difficult' everything is, how hard your life is!"

"WELL IT IS FUCKING DIFFICULT ROXANNE!"

"What, knowing that you can't move on? Knowing that you can't focus daily without having to take a potion to stop you going insane?"

"I'm not insane, Roxanne. It was depression, and it led to me having anxiety problems. Easily controlled," George tried to regain control or the situation.

"Obviously not."

"Oh so now you're an expert on the human mind now are you? Come on then! Tell me why your life is so messed up then!" George was losing it again, not least because this was the first row he had had with his daughter.

"You are so hung up on the past that you won't see what's right in front of you! Why do you need the potions, Dad? You have a good job, a nice house, a massive family, with a wife who loves you to bits and two kids who absolutely idolize you! You just refuse to accept that he's gone! You think that if you get on with you life you're forgetting him! What is this, your life here and now, some sort of hobby to kill time until you finally die like you wanted to in the first place?"

"SHUT UP ROXANNE!"

"NO I WILL NOT! Why can't you accept that this is a life most men would kill for? Yes you have a bad past, but you can help make a better life for so many more people because of it! But you won't because you're too coward."

"Go upstairs." George muttered, "now please."

Roxy went, fighting back tears, not quite believing that she had said it. George sat down on the sofa and sobbed, knowing that although her delivery was all wrong, and that she was a little bit ungrateful, Roxy was right. He _was_ scared to move on, yes he was insecure about how quickly his perfect life could disappear, and yes he did rely on the potions too much, potions that should have been forgotten years ago.

George stood up, walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on, mixing a perfect hot chocolate. He took it upstairs and knocked Roxy's bedroom door.

"Piss off," she said in a muffled voice. George went in anyway.

"I told you to piss off!" Roxy said angrily, fresh tears streaming down her face. George shook his head and placed the steaming mug on her bedside cabinet. He stroked her thick dark hair, which was slightly matted from tossing and turning trying to sleep. Her expression softened when she saw George was crying too.

"What a right pair of prats we look eh?" George said softly. Roxy smiled and looked away from him.

"I' m really sorry, Dad. You know I didn't mean those things don't you?" she said, hiccupping a little.

"No, you did mean it. But its okay, because you were right. I've been really thick about it all," George smiled at her.

"It doesn't mean you aren't a good dad though! You're really good! You think if you weren't then I'd bother staying awake to make sure you go to sleep?"

"I thought you just didn't like sleeping?" George said, feeling awful. Roxy had been not sleeping at night since the age of seven. George would probably die with guilt if he was the reason why.

"I was checking to see if you went to bed, because I knew Mum would look after you there," Roxanne replied nonchalantly. She caught sight of her Dad's face, and added, "don't worry about it, its not as though you asked me to, it was my fault for being a nosy cow".

George chuckled, but he pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry, Rox" he whispered.

"I'm sorry too, Daddy" she uttered back.

They pulled apart and George offered Roxy his hand. She shook it, and George stood up to go to his own bed.

"Night sweetheart" he said "lets not mention any of this to your mum, eh?"

She nodded and snuggled into the pillow, while he cast nox on her lights before heading into his room to avoid the questions from Angelina.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please folks, have I got the personalities right?<strong>


	6. She's ahead of her time

**I realise that these might all seem a little depressing, all focusing on the war, but they will pick up soon! Oh, and I need some feedback, do you think I should stop at Roxy getting married, or do I carry on to her having children and stuff like that? Please leave some reviews, thanks to everyone who has already, really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><strong>2nd May 2024<strong>

George followed his son up the drive of Hogwarts, hand in hand with Angelina. This was going to be a difficult day. Every year the majority of the wizarding world gathered at Hogwarts to commemorate the passing of another year since the Battle of Hogwarts. The entire extended Weasley family attended without fail each year, even Charlie took time out from his beloved dragons to spend some time with his family.

As the small family walked up to the castle, George remembered the last memorial service, which had been particularly difficult, as it marked twenty-five years since he lost his brother, and the entire Weasley clan, young and old, had been in pieces.

They were approaching the Entrance Hall now, and George prepared himself for the tearful hugs and kisses that would be forced upon him, as usual, as soon as he stepped into the castle.

As suspected, George was greeted by his mother's well meaning arms around his neck, and a slap on the back from his father. Molly hung onto her son for what felt like hours, kissing him and rubbing his back in a soothing way, until George was rescued by seventeen year old Roxy.

"Let the poor bloke breathe, Gran!" she called as she dislodged herself from conversation with her brother and ran over to greet her parents. She gave her mum a long hug, and turned her attention to her father.

She allowed him to hold her for a while before gently pushing him away so they could talk quietly.

"You okay?" she asked him quietly, knowing full well that her Gran was trying to hear what was being said.

"Yeah," George replied, but his voice was slightly choked. Roxy smiled supportively at him, and took his hand. She couldn't care less that some of the 'cooler' students were giggling at the fact that Roxy Weasley still held her Daddy's hand like a baby. She had to be strong for her dad, and her mum too. The crowd was ushered out to the grounds of the castle, now restored to it's former glory. George took a seat in between Roxy and Angelina, his mother was next to Roxy and Fred was on the other side of his mother.

As the crowd settled, George smiled in greeting to his various siblings and his nieces and nephews, who all turned up every year to support their parents. A couple of rows in front, George saw Teddy Lupin sat hand in hand with Victiore, who was beginning to show her pregnancy a little now. On his other side was Andromeda Tonks and the Potter family, all comforting each other. George often spoke with Teddy on these annual events, knowing that if there was anyone attending who felt equally as bad, but who wouldn't break down constantly, it was that young man.

As the service started, and the same old depressing things were said about the same old horrific event, George allowed his mind to wander, as he did every year, into his own memorial which he deemed more appropriate for his brother and his friends that he had lost.

He remembered every single person who had died in the resistance against Voldemort, not just on that one night, but across the whole course of his lifetime. Harry's parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, his uncles Fabian and Gideon, that annoying little Colin Creevey kid, Cedric, Mad Eye, and Fred, who he missed greatly and was still struggling to cope without.

There must have been tears in his eyes because the next thing he knew, Roxy was squeezing his hand and had her head resting on his shoulder. George smiled down at her and saw that she too was crying. He knew how much her uncle's death effected her and her brother, for it lingered around the house everywhere. Photos, comments, mirrors, it was all over the house, and the two children had grown into young adults knowing that their Daddy was still broken.

The service ended and Roxy lifted her head.

"That was boring. Doesn't sound like the sort of thing Uncle Fred would have wanted really, does it?" she said, trying to be lighthearted and yet still compassionate.

"I wasn't listening. Load of soppy crap if you ask me," George smiled " At least it's something though, eh?" Roxy smiled and gave her father a quick hug before going to meet the other members of the family. She waited to check that her mother was still holding her father's hand before she went.

As she walked, Roxy was tapped on the shoulder by Lorcan Scamander. The two had been friends since their first year, being in the same year and the same house. Along with his twin brother, Lysander, Al, Rose, Lucy, Louis, Jessie Creevey and Grace Jordan, they were all part of a large circle of friends that had gone through Hogwarts together.

"Come with me a minute?" Lorcan asked. Roxy followed him to an area away from both of their families. Lorcan smiled at Roxy and she smiled back, knowing what was about to happen. During a party in the common room the night before, Roxy and Lorcan had had a little too much Firewhisky and had fallen asleep together on one of the armchairs in the common room. Lorcan took Roxy's hand and they walked together along the perimeter of the lake, talking about anything and everything.

George was deep in conversation with his brother, Charlie when Charlie nodded to a point somewhere over in the distance. George turned and his stomach sank.

"Isn't that Roxy?" Charlie asked him. George nodded. He turned back to his brother and smiled falsely. Angelina joined them.

"It had to happen eventually, Georgie," she said gently. He nodded again and turned to face her.

"I just didn't expect it to happen so soon, that's all," he said.

"Soon?" laughed Angelina, "George, she's coming up eighteen!" George laughed then at his own protectiveness. He had sworn when he saw how scared Rose was of announcing her first boyfriend to Ron that he would never let it get that far.

The day wore on, and George enjoyed the rest of his day with his family. When families began to leave, most of the Weasleys left also, deciding to head back to Molly and Arthur's for a drink. Angelina called Roxy over so she could say goodbye. George hugged her last, and he made sure the others were distracted before quizzing his daughter.

"How long have you been going out with Luna Lovegood's kid?" he demanded. She looked shocked, but placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"Since yesterday, but as you know we've been friends for years, and he has a name!" she said in a disapproving tone. She could see Lorcan talking to his mother about apparently the same thing.

"Lorcan? Or is it Lysander?" George asked.

"Lorcan."

"Okay, well I'm not going all Uncle Ron on you Rox, you're too old for that anyway. But please promise you'll be careful?"

Roxy pulled a face.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, "What do you take me for?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying, boys can be hurtful sometimes. I don't want to see you upset over him!" he said, and then grasped what she had thought he meant. "I didn't mean… you know…"

"Sex?" Roxy said helpfully. George nodded. "I wouldn't worry dad, you should know I've got more passionate settings in mind than the Ravenclaw common room. You don't need to worry at least until school finishes," she said. George just felt awkward.

"Right. Well erm… Good. Well, I suppose I'll see you at summer then?" He gave his daughter one last hug before joining the queue of people lining up to leave for their homes. As he waited, he thought back to when Roxy refused to play with her boy cousins, because they were apparently "manky". He wished she felt like that now she was an adult. He had almost forgotten that it was her last year at school, and that in a pretty short space of time she would be moving out like her brother. At least he had a small period of time left with his little girl before she up and left completely.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Too depressing? Too soppy? Too predictable? Help me here folks, I've got so many ideas but I need help making them all fit nicely! Leave a review for my Christmas present? Cheers! :)<strong>


	7. She just changes her mind

**Sorry about the wait! Been so busy over Christmas and then I've had exams and all those horrors :( But I'm back now! Look, I really need feedback for this chapter, I changed it around a little bit, it's a bit more like a story now rather than lots of one-shots. Please please please review, and tell your friends to review too, and get them to tell their friends! And the descision to change the style basically came from the next few events happening very close together, so I'm not ruining it for the sake of it! Enjoy! (hopefully)**

* * *

><p><strong>30th July 2024<strong>

"Did you get a card for Harry like I asked you to?" enquired Angelina as she pulled a pile of wrapping paper out of the kitchen drawer.

"Yeah, I just got one with a snitch and broom on it, that okay?" George replied, reaching into one of the shopping bags he had bought back from Diagon Alley a few minutes ago. He produced a card and handed it to his wife for inspection.

"Mmm, I suppose it'll do," she concluded after a long glance at the moving graphics on the front of the card.

"Oh, so my card picking skills aren't good enough for you now are they?" George joked, putting his hands on Angelina's waist and pressing his lips to the back of her head. She turned around and brushed an eyelash from his face smiling fondly at him.

"Amazing entrepenuer and super family man you can add to your list of titles Georgie, but birthday card chooser? Nope!" she pecked him on the cheek before beginning the hunt for a decent quill.

George chucked and pulled a new quill from one of the shopping bags. He handed it to Angelina just as Roxy arrived home from locking up the shop, followed by a familiar boy. She dumped her muggle coat on the hallway floor and invited the boy to do the same and beckoned him into the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad, is it okay for Lorcan to stay for dinner tonight? His mum and dad are going to some comvention-y thing and his brother's working late so he's on his own," Roxy asked as if this was the genuine reason. Both Angelina and George knew that Luna and Rolf Scamander weren't going to a 'convention-y thing' that night because they were going to Harry and Ginny's to wish Harry a happy birthday.

"Yeah course, but we haven't planned any food or anything, so you'll be cooking Rox, okay?" Angelina said, before adding that George had already bought the ingredients for a spaghetti bolognaise. She flicked the hob on and got a big saucepan out before dragging George into the living room.

Roxy pulled two aprons from out of the drawer and threw one to Lorcan.

"So we are definitely going? Its all sorted, right?" She enquired, tying her apron up and gazing at him nervously.

"Look, if you don't want to come its fine, I can ask my brother. I won't mind," Lorcan replied reassuringly, pulling his own over his head.

"No! It's not that I don't want to come, for God's sake! I can't wait to leave this place, I just don't want to tell my parents unless we're definitely going," she amended quickly whilst searching for onions in the shopping bags.

"Well yes, the hotel is booked, I've got a portkey sorted and my Mum and Dad know I'll be gone this time next week," Lorcan said, using his common sense and summoning the various ingredients to him with his wand.

"So it's tonight or never then."

"Yep, sorry! You'll be best to get it out of the way" Lorcan said encouragingly. Roxy scowled at him and began peeling onions. They stood in a confortable silence, chopping vegetables and wiping their teary eyes occasionally from chopping onions.

"Hang on!" Roxy suddenly burst out, making Lorcan's knife slip and almost chop his finger.

"What?" Lorcan replied, slightly more snappy than usual due to his near amputation.

"Why don't we just go?"

"We are just going, we're going on Tuesday,"

"No, I mean like tonight or tomorrow?"

"Because it would kill our parents if we did?"

Roxy sighed and stirred the vegetables into the sauce. Lorcan came up behind her and gently pulled her into a hug.

"What's the hurry? It isn't like we've got anything to rush back for is it? I mean your Dad already said he'd be flexible about your hours and my job can be taken anywhere. Newspaper articles don't have to be proofread at home," Lorcan said quietly, confused by Roxy's sudden outburst of enthusiasm.

"Exactly! We haven't got anything to rush back for, so why don't we extend the trip a bit more?" She exclaimed. Lorcan pressed a finger to his lips, knowing her parents were only in the next room.

"What do you mean?"

"Just not come back! Obviously tell people we won't be coming back, but just go _somewhere! _I mean both of us are sick of our shitty boring lives right now, so why don't we just make the most of the time we have to be free?" Roxy explained, her eyes alight and dancing with excitement.

"And just check into hotels and B&B's wherever we go?"

"Yeah, learn all about the place and the history of it, and try the foods, that sort of cliché stuff, and move on! And just come home when we get bored!"

Lorcan considered the prospect of an unlimited amount of time with Roxanne Weasley, who he loved to pieces and wished to care for her and look out for her, and he thought of his life right now. Roxy was the only interesting thing in it.

"Yeah why not?" He smiled, and she hugged him excitedly, before kissing him on the lips.

Over dinner, Roxanne told her father all of the things he might need to know about the shop. She nodded to all of his questions: Did you check the till, did you watch for thieves, did you make sure the store room was bolted? The dinner was the same every day, Roxy and George discussing business and Angelina listening, smiling discreetly at their little bond they had; something she had never really understood.

Angelina had been watching her daughter and her boyfriend very closely all through dinner, knowing they were up to something. Apparently George had been too because halfway through the meal George burst out with "Okay, are you two going to tell us what's going on or what?"

Lorcan shifted nervously, and stole a glance at Roxy, who was looking her parents straight in the eyes with a fiery look. She licked her lips, so Lorcan could see she was nervous.

"Okay, well, me and Lorcan are going away," she said bluntly. George and Angelina exchanged shocked glances.

"Where?"

"Why?"

"For how long?"

"You do realise we won't pay if you didn't check before actually booking don't you?"

"When are you going?"

Roxy sighed through her parents' exclamations, before holding up her hands to indicate she would explain herself.

"We don't know where we're going, or how long for, it'll be about three weeks at least, but most likely longer. We're going because we realised that actually, now is the perfect time to let loose because we don't have any responsibilities, and no Dad, you aren't expected to pay. I've been saving since I was ten just in case, so I'm using that money." Roxy said in a monotone. She knew her parents would act like this, worried and choosing the completely wrong moment to become disciplined.

"Fine, if you pay for yourself, you're an adult now we can't stop you. Actually, I think you might have fun! But when are you going?" Angelina said, after listening to what Roxy said and totally agreeing with her.

Roxy shifted and glanced at Lorcan for support. He nodded encouragingly.

"Next Tuesday." Roxy said, quite loudly.

"WHAT?" shouted George.

**OOOH cliffhanger :) next one should be up soon, but it might be a bit short, cause I've got so much exam revision to do :/ Review for me folks :)**


	8. She takes care of herself

**Sorry this has taken so long to be uploaded, school has been a nightmare! I'm really not sure about this chapter as it took about six attempts to write one that made sense (hopefully anyway). I really do need some reviews for this one, I'm pretty much begging for some opinions on whether its too fluffy or whether its too predictable :/ I think it is but maybe that's because I know what's going to happen :) Anyway, read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>6th August 2024<strong>

**She takes care of herself**

Roxy awoke the next Tuesday morning two hours later than she was supposed to. She swore loudly and rushed to get dressed, she only had fifteen minutes before she had to leave for Lorcan's house and she hadn't even packed!

She hurried downstairs to gather the clean washing her mother had done for her the night before and flung it into a suitcase along with an evening outfit and some shoes. She began hunting through her bookcase and flung a few favourites into the case as well. Nothing got folded when Roxy packed.

A knock at the door told Roxy that George had been to the shop and collected the large pile of catalogues that she had promised to use to drill up some more international business. "Come in" she called. George entered and laughed at the pandemonium that was unfolding inside his daughter's room. He dumped the catalogues in the suitcase on top of the mess of clothes and flicked his wand. The mess receded a little and the clothes messily folded themselves.

"Your mum could probably do it better but she's had to go to work, she'll meet you at the Apparition point she said," George explained while Roxy added yet another layer of clothes onto the pile. "How long till you've got to meet them?" George asked.

"I was meant to be there five minutes ago," she said breathlessly.

"Well you go and get dressed, I'll try and shut the case," George offered. Roxy grabbed a pair of jeans from the nearly empty drawer and picked a fallen hoodie off the floor. She reached into the suitcase and pulled out some clean pants and hurried off to the bathroom to get dressed.

George persisted with the case using magic, until it became clear that while magic could be used to commit serious bodily harm to someone, Roxy's case was no match for it. George resorted to sitting on it and easing the zip around. He was bouncing on it to try and shut the last compartment when Roxy hurried in and giggled at the sight of her forty-six year old father jumping on her bed like a child. She quickly squeezed the case together and pulled the zip to the end of it's track.

"How did you do that? I've been trying for ages!" George exclaimed

"It's my Beater muscles Dad," Roxy joked. In the time Roxy had been at Hogwarts she had played Quidditch against her brother (who was in Gryffindor) since her second year. She usually won, although it was rare to see her without a black eye or a large cut across her face. At first the teachers had worried that she was being bullied, but after seeing her aggression on the Quidditch pitch they knocked that solution straight out of mind.

"Then why couldn't I do it?" George joked, showing his strength and lifting the ten tonne suitcase from the bed and onto the floor.

"Because you were a Beater over twenty five years ago perhaps?" she shoved him jokily into the doorframe while he pretended to run at her with his fists flailing. They often did this now and it never failed to make them laugh. With emotions running high anyway Roxy collapsed on the floor silently and uncontrollably giggling.

"Shit! Rox, you're twenty minutes late!" George exclaimed and Roxy leapt to her feet. George shrunk her suitcase and she carried it as easily as if it were an empty handbag. He took her hand and she apparated them the Apparition point where Roxy and Lorcan would soon be leaving for France.

"Oh finally!" Lorcan shouted over the wind, running forwards to greet Roxy and George. "Your mum said you'd probably overslept" he added.

"I did," Roxy said with a smile in the direction of her mother. Angelina was wrapped in conversation with Lysander, who was job hunting again and asking Angelina advice.

"Right, what time is it?" Roxy asked her dad. George checked his watch.

"Half twelve," he replied.

"We'd best be going, Rox," Lorcan urged her. Roxy nodded and they said their goodbyes. She was embraced by Luna and Rolf first, and then she hugged Lysander who made her promise to keep Lorcan in line.

She moved to Angelina who was trying not to cry. She smiled at her and gave her a hug. "You make sure you write at least twice a week, Rox," she whispered, "Your dad will kill you if you don't," Roxy laughed softly and felt the wetness from her eyes leaking down her face. Angelina wiped her daughter's tears away and sent her to say goodbye to George, who was standing a away from the rest of the group.

As she hugged him she felt him crying and she lovingly told him off for being such a softie.

"You will write won't you?" George asked her, half looking for reassurance. Roxy nodded, this was more difficult than she thought it would be.

"And you'll let me and your mum know where you are whenever you change places and everything?" he asked again. Roxy whispered "Yeah" and George hugged her again, stroking her soft hair and wishing already that the trip was over and she was back at home where she belonged.

George went to let her go and smiled to show he was okay, he didn't want her worrying about him like she usually did.

"If you need me or anything you can just write you know," she addressed both her parents who smiled at her taking control of the situation. She gave her mum and dad one last long hug and as she pulled away she smiled up at them. She went to walk away but George called after her.

"Roxy!" she whipped her head around, "Love you," George smiled after her.

"Love you too," she said and returned the smile. Lorcan came over and put his arm around her.

"I'll look after her, I swear," he reassured them.

"I know you will, mate," George told him, "You know what I'm like, I cry at everything," Roxy nodded and George told them to get going, or they'd miss their check in time.

Lorcan accepted one last tearful hug from his mother and waving, he and Roxy turned on the spot and vanished.

George heard Angelina let out a little strangled noise and he put his arm around her. He saw Rolf do the same to Luna, who was just as upset at seeing her grown up son leaving her for God knows how long.

Seeing as Luna and Rolf were going to dinner at Harry and Ginny's, and George and Angelina had as well they all departed together. At least when the lovebirds wrote to them they could say they were all looking after each other.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW if anyone can send me some links to some good Teddy Lupin stories they would be really appreciated. He's my latest story idea but I don't know if its been done of not :) Please review, and the next chapter should be up later tonight!<strong>


	9. She can do as she pleases

**Told you I'd get it up soon! Not much to say on this one really, next chapter should be up by Wednesday. I don't own Mr Potter, as much as I'd love to say he was mine! Just a little bit of feedback is much appreciated and I do really need opinions on this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>She can do as she pleases<strong>

It had been three months since Roxy and Lorcan had gone away, and although they were writing home every day and they often used the Floo network to speak face to face, they were still sorely missed.

Whenever a letter from Roxy would come in the post, George and Angelina would search it intently for any sign at all that their daughter might be coming home. It wasn't that they had any relevant objections to Roxy being absent so long, it was just that they missed her.

It was the morning of the fourth of October when the letter came. It had Roxy's familiar scrawl and her owl had delivered it. George saw it tapping his bedroom window at half five on the freezing Friday morning and rushed to let it inside. He woke Angelina and he read the letter to her.

_Mum and Dad,_

_ We're coming home! Thought you'd be glad to hear that, I bet you're smiling aren't you? Basically we were getting bored of crummy hotels and wanted to get back to some home comforts. Besides, I'm nice and tanned now, not much more point in being abroad is there really?_

_We should be back by tomorrow afternoon, I know it's short notice but Lorcan says he has something to ask you. I don't know what, I'm bloody clueless. We won't be going away again for a long time now, I think we're both holidayed out. And in case you're worried Mum, no, we haven't broken up._

_ See you tomorrow! Make sure you're in, and maybe ask Luna and Rolf over?_

_ Love you,_

_ Roxy_

George smiled and hugged his wife, who laughed with relief. Their little girl would be home, so much later than they had expected her to be, but she would still be home!

"What d'you reckon Lorcan wants to ask us?" George asked after getting over his relief.

"I don't know, surely it can't be anything too serious can it? Maybe he wants a job at the shop or something, he's been out of work a while, it'll be difficult for him to get a decent job unless he can show he won't just fly off again," Angelina said, knowing George would believe her but thinking secretly that Lorcan had a lot more than employment opportunities on his mind.

George flicked his wand and the lights in their bedroom went out, they talked quietly in the darkness about what food to prepare for tomorrow, and letting the rest of the family know that Roxy would be attending Sunday lunch at the Burrow. From Roxy's previous letters throughout her little excursion, she had hinted at a wide range of bizarre presents for each member of her family. The two parents had a fun conversation trying to even imagine what Roxy had bought, if even she thought it was weird then it would have to be fairly unbelievable for everyone else.

George and Angelina stood waiting at the top of the hill where Roxy and Lorcan were soon to apparate home. George checked his watch, they were late. Given the short notice they had left at, and how much Roxy now had to fit into her suitcase their lateness hardly came as a shock.

George noticed Angelina shiver and put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head. They stood like that for a while until they saw two figures making their way up the side of the hill.

Angelina pointed them out to George and he ran forwards when he realised it was Roxy.

"Rox!" he yelled over the wind and she waved at him. The two figures speeded up and they met halfway. George pulled Roxy into a bone-crushing hug while Angelina greeted Lorcan. Angelina hugged Roxy and they began to make their way to the top of the hill, where they could apparate from without raising too much suspicion.

When they arrived at the Weasley house, Lorcan roared in delight at seeing his parents again, and he was also hugged by his brother. That was weird Roxy noticed, Lysander never really showed affection to anyone physically, not even his girlfriend.

They got inside and Roxy made herself feel at home again. She threw herself onto the sofa and then announced she was going to get changed. When she reappeared from her bedroom, Angelina noticed Roxy had put on some weight. That was good, it meant they had been looking after themselves. It could also mean something else, and so could Lorcan's secret question, but Angelina doubted Roxy would be so careless as to let that happen.

Throughout the course of the meal they had, to which Fred had arrived halfway through, immediately picking up on Roxy's new physique and re-christening her "Tubs". She didn't mind that much, it was nice to have her brother back really. They discussed what had happened on the trip, the places they went, and some of the muggles they encountered. Lorcan retold a funny story about the elderly woman who owned the B&B they stayed at for a couple of nights and how she insisted they had been singing opera all night.

George asked about business (surprise, surprise, thought Angelina), and whether there had been much interest abroad.

"Yeah there was actually!" Roxy said excitedly, "the people in Greece seemed to find it really funny, and one of them said he'd owl you, as soon as he's worked out how to write in English."

George nodded approvingly. "Did you see the new shop in Egypt?" he asked excitedly.

"No, but Lorcan did," Roxy replied.

"It was amazing, it was just like the one in Diagon Alley except triangle shaped, and there were loads of sweets in there too. Wheezey-dukes it was like," Lorcan said, George smiled and began explaining to him and Lysander about how the idea of drilling up more business with sweets had been a great one presented by his business partner in Egypt.

Angelina meanwhile was questioning Roxy about why she hadn't visited the new shop too.

"Couldn't, I was stuck in bed for a week. Kept being sick," she said casually, "I think I ate something, but I dunno what, because everything I ate in Egypt I ate somewhere else as well, and I doubt the location has anything to do with it."

She carried on eating and Luna caught Angelina's eye. That was a relief, Angelina said inwardly, at least she wasn't the only one with suspicions. All signs were pointing towards that one solution, but there was no way of knowing until Roxy herself had clocked onto what might be the reason for her sickness.

After dinner, Roxy took Fred and Lysander to see the lifesized baby giraffe stuffed toy she had bought and Lorcan took his chance to speak with her parents.

"Mr Weasley? Can I have a word?" he asked nervously. George nodded and led him into the kitchen. They took a seat at the raised breakfast bar and Lorcan thought for a moment before choosing his words.

"Well um… you know I think a lot of Roxy and everything don't you?"

George nodded encouragingly, he felt for the kid, he had felt exactly the same when he had confessed his feelings for Angelina to her family.

"I… well, I don't really know the best way to ask this or anything, and I don't know if you'll say yes or not and if you don't I'll be pretty gutted and everything and it'll be embarrassing –" Lorcan babbled, but he was cut off by George telling him it would probably be easier to say it quickly, and worry about the consequences later.

Lorcan nodded, but his next sentence came out a little too quickly.

"IwannamarryRoxy" he almost shouted.

George stared at him. "What?"

"Mr Weasley, I would like to ask your permission to ask Roxy to marry me," Lorcan said quietly, but staring George square in the eyes as he did so.

George hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected that at all. He though Lorcan was going to ask to move in with them or something, but marriage? He couldn't just say no though. He knew Lorcan well enough to know he was a boy who usually thought things through. George decided to drill him a little more.

"Do you love her?" he asked, half hoping the young man sat in front of him would say no.

"Yes," Lorcan replied, "I really, really do."

"Tell me why I should let you?" George asked, not nastily, but still sounding protective.

"Because she looks after me, and I look after her. We've always been friends, and there's no-one I can think of that I trust more than her, and there's just this gut instinct that every time I can see she's upset then I want to help her, and make it better. I just want to be there for her and make her happy, and she makes me happy, isn't that what a relationship is supposed to be?" Lorcan concluded, half unsure himself.

"Well I mean –" George began, but Lorcan interrupted him.

"I know you think she's too young, I'm sorry I should've at least waited until we're older, forget it, I'll ask again in a few years time," he said, sounding upset at the thought of being turned down.

George, who wasn't going to say no at all, smiled at the boy in front of him, who obviously loved Roxy and who had taken such good care of her the last few months. He also noticed how Lorcan seemed to think he would feel the same way in a few years time. He held out his hand which Lorcan anxiously shook, probably scared that George would try to break his fingers.

"Ask her tonight, but not while people are around, that'll freak her out. Make sure you tell her I said yes," George said, grinning at Lorcan who looked like he was emitting rays of happiness.

"Seriously?" he said, hardly daring to belive it.

"Yeah, seriously, as long as you swear you'll take care of her. Even if it doesn't work out, although I think it will, don't end up being dicks to each other."

Lorcan nodded and ran to find Roxy. It was then that George noticed the square box being produced from Lorcan's back pocket. He smiled, a little sadly and went to rejoin the group of adults now discussing the new edition of The Quibbler.

About half an hour later, Lorcan and Roxy came down the stairs and called for attention. George gave Lorcan a thumbs up sign with a questioning look, and Lorcan nodded discreetly.

"Mum, Dad, everyone," Roxy began, "we're getting married!" she thrust her left hand forward to reveal a dainty ring with miniscule diamonds glittering around it. The lad had good taste, George noted.

The reactions were mixed. Luna and Rolf rushed forwards to embrace the young couple, and George shook Lorcan's hand. Angelina quietly asked Roxy if she was happy, and after Roxy assured her that she was, she recived a tight hug from her mother. Fred and Lysander however looked at their respective siblings with their mouths hanging open.

"You're nineteen." Fred said simply. Lysander just nodded.

"Fine, if you're going to be a knob about it Fred, I don't need you're permission, Mum and Dad are fine with it, and so are we, so I don't care what you think," Roxy said angrily.

"I just don't think it's a good idea for it to happen so soon!" Lysander tried to reason with his brother.

"Look, just because you've only had two kisses in your lifetime, and one of them was from Mum, I can understand why you're being so pathetic," Lorcan replied fiercely. He had taken a long time to be brave enough to ask Roxy this, and more to the point, her father. He wasn't going to let Lysander put her off.

After a few moments of bickering between the sets of siblings, Roxy looked about to punch Fred, and with everyone's experience of Roxy's angry side, George intervened.

"Boys," he addressed Fred and Lysander, "it really isn't up to you. They've made up their minds, and they're asking you for support. Whether you give it not won't change their minds, it'll just make you all fall out. Just pointing that out," he finished, before retreating out of the battleground again.

Fred sighed and offered his hand to Lorcan, who shook it. Roxy offered her arms to Lysander for a hug which he accepted. The adults smiled at each other, glad for the passing of the sticky moment.

Angelina and Luna pulled Roxy into full wedding planning mode, when they announced that they were planning on getting married on January the first. Just like Roxy, George thought, get everyone in full overdrive for a few months. Nothing like a wedding to bring the entire Weasley clan together, and George was dreading it.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did we think? Leave a review, tell your friends, live and let die, hakuna matata. The next chapter is half written, and is full of soppy moments. By the way, have you guessed what's happening to Roxy? (I was meant to make it discreet but I think it's pretty obvious, maybe its just me though) :)<strong>


	10. She can lead you to love

**Even though all of you have probably guessed the "big secret" that I failed to cover up (I really am a blabbermouth anyway) all is confirmed in this chapter. This story is nearly finished so just to say, anything you would like me to include in the next few chapters, maybe any questions about Roxy you want answering then tell me in the reviews and I will do my best :) I hope you like this, and the next chapter I upload will be pretty cheesey, yet sad, so be prepared! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>She can lead you to love.<strong>

The big day had finally arrived, the day when George was expected to hand his little girl over to the new most important man in her life. George knew he should have been happy, but he couldn't help but feel a little bit of regret. She was only nineteen for God's sake!

He stood nervously adjusting the cuffs on his suit, checking himself from all angles in the ornate mirror. Angelina entered the room wearing a gorgeous purple dress that hung in all the right places. She gave George a watery smile – Angelina was struggling to keep her emotions in check that day – and helped him with his bow tie. George gave her a gentle hug and kissed her hair, Angelina smiled up at him.

"She looks so pretty in her dress! She's happy, George," Angelina said softly to her husband, "I know you don't think she's ready but she's happy. More happy than she was ever going to be if she'd stayed at home with us. You know Roxy, she likes to have someone to chat to all the time, to mess about with. She likes someone there all the time."

"I know she's happy, and I know Lorcan is a good boy, but she's still a little girl," George answered, his voice straining.

"No, George, she really isn't. She's a beautiful young woman. She's had plenty of time to change her mind about this. She loves him, and he loves her, so what if it isn't perfect? Who cares if they aren't as old as we were?"

"I know, but I really don't want to see her hurt," George struggled to keep his eyes from watering.

"You won't. Lorcan is a good man and you can see he loves her. No son of Luna's would ever be the sort to be hurtful, you know that," Angelina paused before adding her next point, "I know you're scared of losing her, but trust me George, she isn't going anywhere. She loves you too much. She'll always be your baby girl, she'll just be more grown up. Now put your jacket on, she wants to speak to us."

George smiled and grabbed his jacket from the back of an ornate hotel chair. He followed Angelina to the room down the hall where Roxy was getting laced into her dress with the help of the Weasley girls. The whole lot of them were there, and their numbers had proved useful since Roxy had gained a fair amount of weight since her first fitting. George often noticed Angelina, Luna and his mother watching her suspiciously, but being a typical Weasley bloke he was waiting for the right moment to ask what was wrong seeing as he couldn't figure it out for himself.

They entered the room and George was instantly hit with the nauseating smell of perfume, new shoes and cardboard boxes. He felt Angelina's hand leave his as she disappeared into the crowd of Weasley's fussing over Roxy as she fought to get away. She smiled at George, and he waved back, settling himself into a white armchair until Roxy's reason for summoning him was made clear.

After about ten minutes, the women began to leave, some winking at George and patting him on the back as they went. The now visibly ageing Mrs Weasley gave George a comforting hug, which he appreciated, today was going to be difficult and any support was welcome. Once the last few Weasley's had trickled out the door knocked gently and Lorcan walked in, followed by his father.

George greeted Rolf and asked if he knew what they were all doing in this stuffy little room. Rolf just shook his head chuckling; they had both long since learned to stay out of the wedding planning, usually preferring to talk Quidditch with Freddie and Lysander than to try and interrupt Roxy's stern lead on the discussions with the others.

"Right, well mum, dad, Luna, Rolf, you might want to sit down a minute," Roxy told them. George retook his place on the white armchair, and Rolf perched on the arm. Angelina and Luna were both sitting carefully on the matching white sofa on the other side of the room.

"We've got something to tell you, and we don't know what you're going to make of it or anything," Lorcan began, "We think its good, we're really happy, but you need to know and we don't want you to be angry or-"

"Look, when we went away those few weeks, obviously we were sharing a room and everything," Roxanne interrupted him. At that moment Freddie and Lysander burst into the room, laughing.

"You wanted to see us?" Freddie said, in between laughs, he stopped when he saw the awkwardness of the scene.

"We'd best just sit down hadn't we?" Lysander said to his brother. Lorcan nodded, he and Freddie sat cross legged on the fluffy white rug. Roxanne rolled her eyes and continued.

"Well basically, during that time we… well, you know." She finished awkwardly.

Rolf and George exchanged raised eyebrows, both of them not quite sure where Roxy was going with her words. They knew what she was saying, much to George's embarrassment, apparently the romantic setting Roxy had mentioned at the memorial had been in some exotic country in a hotel room somewhere. Angelina and Luna smiled at each other, their suspicions confirmed, although George was still in the dark as to what they were. Roxy paused to allow this to register with the people in the room, and eventually there was a look of dawning comprehension showing on Fred's face and he stood up.

"No way!" He shouted, not angry but clearly overwhelmed with what he guessed he knew.

"Well what do you think she's trying to say Freddie?" asked Angelina gently, giving her daughter and Lorcan a supportive look.

"Are you trying to say you've gone and got yourself up the duff?" he asked, not a hint of a joke in his voice.

George looked incredulously at his daughter, who looked him square in the eyes and nodded. She wasn't looking sad, nor was Lorcan who placed his arm around her shoulder. Rolf sighed, George just stared. Fred and Lysander looked at each other with open mouths.

"Well are you ready, Rox?" Angelina asked gently, "Both of you, do you think you can do it?"

"Well yeah, if you give us a hand every now and then, then we should be able to do it," Roxy said, a smile creeping onto her face now. Angelina nodded and hugged her. Luna rushed forward to hug Lorcan and whisper congratulations to him. They all turned to the remaining men in the room, waiting for a response.

"Well um… I suppose…" Fred began, "You'd better make damn sure you look after her Lorcan," he said, but he shook his friend's hand anyway, they could all see he was smiling at his sister. Lysander gave Roxanne a hug, and then clapped Lorcan on the back.

Again the group turned to look at the two fathers. Rolf chuckled and moved forwards to ruffle his son's hair and to kiss his future daughter in law on the cheek. Angelina looked at George, eyebrows knitted together, telling him to just go with the rest, to not make Roxy feel guilty. George swallowed and nodded.

Roxy rushed forwards and hugged him, clinging on tight. "Thank you Daddy," she whispered to him. George stroked her back clumsily, and could see Angelina giving him an encouraging look.

"What time is it?" Lorcan asked Rolf, who checked his watch and announced the wedding was starting soon. Lorcan looked at Roxy, who nodded towards the door.

"Go! Or you'll miss me! I'm not waiting for you," she joked. Lorcan was led out of the room by his brother and the rest of the room followed suit. George stayed; he was supposed to go downstairs with Roxy if he remembered what his father had said right.

"Roxy added a coat of lipstick and checked herself in the floor length mirror. She frowned.

"Dad? Am I showing in this dress?" she asked nervously.

"Not so its noticable, why?"

"I just thought I was supposed to be showing by now." She rubbed her tummy. George could see she looked scared, but her eyes were alight the way they always were when she was designing a new product for the shop, or when she was coming up with an idea. He could she was going to make a good mother, he made a mental note to let her know that.

"How far gone are you, by the way?" George asked as he realised how no-one else had asked this.

"Nearly five months, I worked it out yesterday," she replied. Wow, George thought, she really was very small compared to how big Angelina had been.

"Well when your Gran was pregnant with your Auntie Ginny I remember always wondering where the baby was because she didn't show until the last three months. Maybe that's what's happened." Roxy smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure you don't mind, Dad?" she asked tentatively. George sighed and walked over to hug his daughter, who rested her curly head on his chest.

"I would have minded if I knew Lorcan didn't care about you, but he does, so I don't," he said gently. Roxy pulled away.

"That made no sense, say it again," she smiled though, getting the gist.

"You could see how happy you both were, and I do think you're a bit young, yes, but Victoire was only your age when she had Antonia, so as long as your happy then I'm fine with it. Just don't use me and your mum as free baby sitters," George added to lighten the atmosphere.

Roxy looked at the clock on the wall, five minutes to go. She reached inside a small shoebox and pulled out a small pair of wedding slippers. They had flower patterns embroidered all over them, in the same colour as the shoes so that you could only see them when the light caught them. George watched his little girl as she slipped her feet into them and then wiggled her toes to check they were comfy. George smiled, although the many Weasley women had insisted on a lot of the decorations and the pattern on the shoes, Roxanne had insisted on them being slippers. She hated high heels.

Roxy opened the jewellery box on the dressing table that Fleur had told her to choose what she liked from and she pulled out a necklace with a cluster of different white stones all jumbled together. This made George remember something.

"Hang on!" he said loudly. Roxy swished her head around to see what was the matter. George pulled out a small brown paper package from his wallet. He handed it to his daughter who saw that it had 'Roxanne' inscribed on it in tiny lettering all over the paper. She opened it curiously and into her lap fell a dainty bracelet with little white opals dangling from it, the chain encrusted with pearls. Roxy gasped.

"Oh my God!" she said in awe, there was so much detail, so much care in this tiny accessory. As she looked closer Roxy saw that the chain looked like vines all woven together, the opals dangling from it were in the shape of leaves. "Where did you get this?"

"As much as I'd love to say it was my handiwork I cant. This one's all your Gran's talent. She's made one for each of the girls, you've all got a different stone that's supposed to match your personality when you were born. The boys have got them in their coming of age watches I think." George explained. "She gave it me when you were about six months old and told me to give it you on your wedding day. Ron said he's got one for Rosie too."

Roxy nodded, her voice all choked. She knew her Gran was good at knitting but to have produced something in this much detail? This was amazing! George helped Roxy with the clasp and offered his hand to her. She took it and allowed herself to be led to the door of the hotel room towards the place where George would apparate his daughter to the Burrow, where in just a short while she would become Mrs Lorcan Scamander. George saw the excitement, nervousness, certainty and the pride flash across her face and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, trying to make her hand holding more crushing than her Dad's, something they had always played when Roxy was younger. George remembered how it was all fun and games until Roxy became a Beater and gained muscles, landing him with his hand in a bandage for days. They reached the hidden place where they would disapparate from and Geroge, after asking Roxy if she was ready to which she replied with a determined nod, turned on the spot and apparated them towards Ottery St Catchpole, where they landed with a slight wobble.

George checked the time again and informed Roxy that they were supposed to start in just a few minutes. They headed up the drive together, where Fred was waiting for them. They walked into the lounge of the Burrow, which had been decorated with white leaves everywhere. Fred informed his father that Angelina had saved him a seat, and wished his sister good luck before heading into the enclosed dome that now housed the wedding guests. George looked down at his daughter and felt a lump rising in his throat. No, he reminded himself, there was time for that later, this was Roxy's day and he couldn't spoil it. He watched her, with the curls cascading down her back like a waterfall, and her golden skin perfectly complimenting the simple yet detailed dress which hugged her in all the right places. Really, you wouldn't guess she was just four months from having a baby if you didn't know. George felt Roxy's warm hand on his own cold one, and she held his arm ready to walk down the aisle. The doors to the dome opened and George and Roxanne were blinded by the white glow emitted from the room. Each heard the other take a deep breath and they began their slow, long walk to where Lorcan was standing, his eyes filled with excitement and adoration.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed that :) like I said, any loose ends you want tying up with this story, or anyone you want to see featured a little more just tell me in a review and I'll try and make it happen :) Thanks for all my reviews, especially to snitchstar who always gives good advice :D next chapter should be up by the weekend, but I'm not promising anything as I want to get it right and I've got exams (school comes first I'm afraid). Until next time, I'll be noting down your requests, so make sure you send some!<strong>


	11. She'll bring out the best

**Oh my gosh! I hadn't noticed how long its been since I uploaded anything! I'm so sorry!  
><strong>**Anyhoo, I wrote this chapter and tried to include as many suggestions I could. If yours aren't in here its because there's space for them in the other chapters to come. **

**Please, I'm begging you, review this chapter! I like it, but I'm not sure if the standard of the writing has gone down since the first few chapters :/**

**Let me know please, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>When they reached Lorcan, George placed Roxanne's hand in his and clapped him on the back. He sat down and put his arm around Angelina who already had tears running down her cheeks. The witch conducting the ceremony was cheery and encouraging. The words that she spoke were completely different to the ones spoken at George and Angelina's wedding; these ones were about them being equals, about supporting each other. They were quite funny at times, but they suited Roxanne and Lorcan perfectly.<p>

The ceremony finished and Roxanne glanced at George. He winked at her as her and Lorcan led the way to the back of the dome, to make room for the dance floor and dinner tables to be set up. George was watching Lorcan carefully. He had his hand at Roxy's waist the whole time; close enough to show her he was there but far away enough for her to be able to move on her own.

Once the tables had been set out, Roxy and Lorcan led the way to the top table. Once everyone was sat down the food was served in the same way it was at the Yule Ball in George's sixth year. George could see Roxy was happier than she had been in a long while. As she was sitting down it was easier to make out a pregnancy bump, but she still looked radiant simply because she was happier than she had been in months. It used to be so rare to see her happy with herself and everything around her, but today was a real exception.

Once the plates had been cleared, Lysander got up an announced that it was time for the speeches. Firstly Lorcan said a few words saying how much he meant what he had vowed and how lucky he was, then Roxy made a few jokes and then Lysander delivered his best man speech. He spoke about how close Roxy and Lorcan had been right from first year, how they had always been best friends at school and he talked about how much he was looking forward to being pranked by Roxy. He finished off by saying:

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I have to admit that when my brother and Roxy announced their engagement I was pretty doubtful, not because I didn't think it would work but because I wanted them both to be completely sure before taking such a big step. The reason I bring this up is because I know that a lot of you are having the same concerns I had, but believe me, there is nobody I trust more to look after my brother than you Roxanne, and there is nobody I trust to look after my oldest friend more than you Lorcan. I ask you to raise your glasses to probably the most inventive couple you will ever find, to Lorcan and Roxanne!"

At Lysander's words, the whole wedding party rose and toasted to Roxy and Lorcan. George waited for Roxy to get up and announce the fact that she was going to have a baby but Lysander simply invited everybody to stand aside for Roxy and Lorcan's first dance.

They got up and walked to the middle of the dance floor hand in hand. The music started and George recognised it as the song that Fred and Angelina slow danced to at the Yule Ball. Apparently Angelina did too, as she rested her head on George's shoulder and smiled up at him.

As they swayed, Lorcan was whispering to Roxanne as she danced in his arms.

"I'm so happy right now" he said to her. She looked up at him and gently kissed him, ignoring the applause of the crowd.

"Me too, I love you so much," she said quietly. Lorcan pulled her closer and rested his head on hers; she was almost a head shorter than he was, she took after George, short and stocky.

"Are we going to tell people tonight?" he asked her.

"I was planning on just telling the people we end up talking to, the rest should pick it up pretty quickly." Lorcan nodded and continued leading her around the dance floor. They were managing to perform an acceptable dance whilst having a full conversation, George chuckled, it was so like Roxy.

"Can I tell my Grandad and everybody?" Lorcan asked.

"Yeah, tell whoever you want, but I don't want to make a big announcement, you never know how some of the oldies might react," Roxy said. They both smiled at each other.

"You're going to be such a good mum, Rox," Lorcan said, staring her deep in the eyes.

"And I bet you can't wait to get the poor kid trying to catch Nargles," Roxy joked. Lorcan grinned and said, "How did you guess?".

The music reached its climax and the dance floor was full of dancing couples. Once it had finished, everybody clapped and James Potter's band played a much faster song. Lysander asked Roxy to dance, and Lorcan went off to find one of his relatives to dance with.

As Lysander and Roxy bobbed around to the music, Roxy noticed Lysander wasn't actually looking at her after a while.

"Um, Ly? What are you looking at?" she asked.

"What? Oh, nothing," he said, smiling at her and twirling her under his arm. Roxanne glanced around and smiled.

"Ah, sweet young Rose," Lysander scowled at her, "You like?"

"She's pretty yeah," he admitted and continued dancing, but he kept on looking at her so Roxy pressed the matter.

"Ly, seriously, ask her to dance. She thinks a lot of you, I dunno if she fancies you, but she certainly thinks you're a nice lad. Ask her to dance with you!"

"You think she'd say yes?" Lysander asked.

"Course she will, she loves a good dance!" Roxy smiled at him. Poor Lysander, she thought, he and his girlfriend had spilt up a few weeks after Roxy and Lorcan got home from their travels and he had been pretty lonely in his flat on his own.

"When shall I ask her?" Lysander asked, glancing over.

"After this dance, I want to at least finish one dance with my brother in law," Roxy urged. Lysander nodded and grabbed Roxy. They began a mock tango, both of them laughing hysterically. When the song finished, Roxy shoved Lysander towards Rose and watched him pluck up the courage to ask her to dance. She saw her cousin nod and she winked at them both.

She went to sit down and spotted Victoire sitting with Teddy, Lucy, Lily and Grandma Weasley. She walked over to them and they greeted her with compliments about her dress to which Roxy smiled and said thank you.

"Hello Antonia!" she addressed the little girl who moved to sit on her lap, and Roxy felt a sudden rush of nervousness; what if she couldn't cope with a baby of her own?

"It's been such a nice day so far Rox, you look so lovely," said Lucy, "Oh, and we were saying how Lorcan scrubbed up quite well too!" she added, with a cheeky look in her eyes. Roxy laughed softly, and Lucy looked hurt. Usually Roxy would have come up with a funny reply so her silence was hurtful.

"Sorry, Luce, I'm not with it. I'm dozy today," Roxanne amended. Lucy smiled at her and said it was fine. Roxy noticed her Grandmother watching them carefully.

"What's up Gran?" she asked casually.

"Are you feeling okay, Roxanne?" she asked, no joke in her voice. Teddy stopped pulling faces at his daughter and looked at Roxy, checking for any signs of sickness.

"Yes, I'm feeling brilliant, I just had a moment there," she said smiling. Mrs Weasley still looked concerned. Roxy decided now would be the time to tell her family. It was fairly agreeable that Lucy would get the news to the rest of the family in quite a short space of time.

"Okay, well I don't know how you're going to react, but I found out something wonderful yesterday, something really good," she began. The others leaned in closer, but Roxy didn't lower her voice. "Lorcan and I are expecting a baby!" she said, her face glowing with pride. Victoire gasped happily, and Teddy said his congratulations, Lucy laughed and said how she had better be Godmother. Mrs Weasley looked at Roxanne and asked her if she was happy. When Roxy assured her that she was, she beamed at her and pulled her into a hug, saying how happy she was, and what a lovely thing to find out before a wedding it all was.

"You can tell people, it saves any big announcements, only don't tell Grandad, Gran, I want to tell him myself," Molly nodded. She knew that Roxanne was close to Arthur, she was always watching him tinker with his muggle gadgets, and had even brought him home some foreign muggle objects from her travels. Arthur would be thrilled.

Roxanne spent a lot of time sat with her Gran, she was enjoying telling the many relatives who had heard about her baby (from Lucy, obviously) that the rumours were true. She was ecstatic. About halfway through the night, George came over to Roxy and asked her for a dance. She took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor, which everyone had cleared to make way for them.

The music started and a song came on that made Roxy look into her Dad's eyes and smile. She had grown up to this song, it was a muggle song but her Dad loved it. They twirled on the dance floor, smiling at each other, laughing for no reason and enjoying their last dance together.

_She can kill with a smile, _

_She can wound with her eyes,_

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies,_

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see, _

_She hides like a child but she's always a woman to me_

"Do you remember me playing this to you when the shop was empty that one time, when you were about three?" George asked her. Roxy nodded.

"And you said that this would be me one time, because I was such a pain in the arse but everyone always said I was cute anyway," she added. George smiled at her.

"Your Mum and I listened to this on the muggle radio on the day after she agreed to marry me, and it was playing in the muggle hospital she was taken to when she had you," George told her. "It was just finishing when the midwife gave you to me to hold," Roxanne smiled.

_She can lead you to love_

_She can take you or leave you_

_She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe you_

_And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free_

_She steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me_

"It's a lovely song," she said. Suddenly she felt choked and tears sprang up in her eyes. George hugged her and stroked her hair to soothe her, that same as he had when she was little.

"What's all this about, eh?" he said quietly.

"I don't know!" she said, struggling to keep her voice quiet through all the tears. She sniffed loudly and she heard the rest of the room chuckle at her ever glamorous ways.

_Oh, she takes care of herself, _

_She can wait if she wants,_

_She's ahead of her time_

"Well let me tell you what I think is the matter," George whispered, "I think that you've been so excited by the whole day, and finding out about the baby and telling everyone and trying to work out whether you'll be a good mum, and trying to keep everything organised. Am I right?" Roxy nodded and George wiped her tears. "Don't worry about anything. Lorcan is such a good boy, he'll take care of you so well, and you'll look after him. You're so close and you love each other so much. And you are both going to make wonderful parents! You'll be brilliant Roxy, both of you will! I'm so proud of you, Rox," he whispered.

_Oh, and she never gives out_

_And she never gives in _

_She just changes her mind_

"Really, Dad?" she said, and George was suddenly reminded of when she was little and he would tell her stories of his and Fred's school days.

"You think I'd say it if it wasn't true? You've grown into such a lovely young woman Roxy, and you are going to be such a good mum, and a really good wife. And don't think that because you're married now you have to forget about us, you can come home when you like, you know," George said gently.

_And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden,_

_And she'll carelessly cut you then laugh while you're bleeding_

_But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be_

_Blame it all on yourself_

_Cause she's always a woman to me_

"I'm really going to miss living with you Dad," Roxy said, "And you'll obviously miss me, I mean, who else will cook dinner on a Friday night?" she teased. George laughed. It was funny how even in the deepest of moments she was still a joker.

"Maybe we could come to the flat and you can cook for all of us?" George said. Roxy nodded and hugged her Dad tightly as the song came to a close.

_She's frequently kind and then suddenly cruel_

_She can do as she pleases she's nobody's fool_

_And she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree_

_And the most she will do is throw shadows at you_

_But she's always a woman to me._

"You're the best man in the word Dad," Roxy said

"What, even including Lorcan?" he joked.

"Well no, you'll have to share the title, but I thought you should know that I still love you loads, Dad," she smiled at him and George again saw how beautiful his daughter had become as she had grown up. He squeezed her hand one last time and handed her over to Lorcan who was waiting to dance with her. He walked away smiling and went to cry with Angelina, who had been in tears the whole day. He coaxed her up and they went to dance, where Roxy was now dancing with George's father.

Roxy looked up at her Grandad and decided that she would tell him. She had to tell him now otherwise she'd chicken out. She always wanted to stay in favour with her Grandad and this was big news, very big news.

"There's something I have to tell you, Grandad," she began, but Arthur held out a hand to stop her.

"I already know, Lucy let it slip, she felt awful afterwards," he said. Roxy felt secretly glad, she still wasn't quite sure how to word it, and of course telling Lucy would have meant that everyone found out anyway.

"What do you think then?" Roxy asked.

"Well what did your Dad say?" Arthur asked.

"He was okay about it, really nice with me," she replied. Arthur nodded.

"Course he was, he usually doesn't mind things like that."

"And do you mind things like that, Grandad?"

"Not at all. You're going to make an excellent mother Roxanne, I wouldn't expect anything less of you," he said. Roxy beamed at him and hugged him. Arthur patted her on the back and went to sit back down. Roxy spotted Albus dancing with his sister and went to dance with them and after a while Fred joined them.

When the reception was over, Lorcan came up to Roxanne and asked if she was ready to leave. She nodded and said her goodbyes, including a few teary ones with her parents. They waved and apparated to the flat above the Diagon Alley Wheezes shop, their new home while they saved up for a house of their own, where they both collapsed onto the sofa.

"We did it then," Lorcan said excitedly.

"I know!" Roxy exclaimed back. They embraced and lay together on the sofa before heading to bed. They had decided to save the wedding night festivities for the night after, so they lay talking about the night and laughing about Lysander and Charlie Weasley's drunken dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>What are the thoughts then?<strong>

**Seriously, please review, you know how much they mean to us writers! And if you do review, I'll try and do a good review on one of your stories in return!**

**Oh, and by the way, if you're wondering what song Roxy and Lorcan had their first dance to, go to youtube and type in "Harry Potter Magic Works" and you should find it. I love the song so much! And if you already haven't, search "Always a Woman Billy Joel", it might help you get the pace of the dance with Roxy and George :)**


	12. She never gives in

**I'm trying to make up for the long gap in between uploads! Hope this chapter seems okay, I liked the idea when I wrote it, so I hope it comes out okay :) **

**As usual, please review, and there are only a couple of chapters left now so any ideas or questions you have please tell me and I'll try and put them in.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lorcan woke Roxanne on the morning of her father's birthday with a note in his hand.<p>

"Rox, you've had an owl," he said, touching her shoulder gently. She groaned and rolled over. Lorcan passed her the letter and got back into bed. As she read the letter, Roxy moaned again.

"What's the matter?" Lorcan asked her, knowing that Roxy was very cranky in the mornings, and sending her a letter that could get on her nerves was not a smart move, especially now she was overdue by three days.

"Fred wants me to bake a cake for Dad's birthday tonight. He did ask Dominique to do it but Uncle Bill took a slice. He thought it was a Sunday sponge apparently." Roxy did not sound happy. "How the hell can I bake a cake when I can barely stand up?" she exclaimed.

"Maybe you could buy the ingredients and ask your Gran to make it?" Lorcan suggested.

"Right, and how bad will I feel then? Asking a little old lady to do everything for me?" Roxanne said, her voice getting higher and higher. Lorcan sighed inwardly; he wished the baby would hurry up and come out, this new Roxanne was infuriating.

"Rox, I don't think she'll mind, she's had seven kids herself so I'm pretty sure she gets how you're feeling right now," he said, trying to reason with her. Roxanne sighed.

"Fine, help me up, I'll get dressed and make a drink, you Floo Gran and ask her if she's okay with doing it," Roxy said, holding her hand out so Lorcan could pull her up. As he watched her waddle off to the kitchen he smiled to himself. Yes she was stroppy, yes she could be unreasonable at times but he loved her to pieces, and he had to give her some credit. He had gotten her in the situation in the first place.

When he got into the lounge, Roxy was perched on the edge of the sofa watching some muggle programmes on the telly.

"Your Gran said that's fine as long as you bring the ingredients so she doesn't have to go out," Lorcan informed her. She nodded and announced she was off for a shower. Lorcan took her seat on the sofa and finished watching the show before deciding to make Roxy a stack of pancakes to cheer her up. He used to make them for her when they were on holiday, but he hadn't made them since they got back. Maybe they would cheer her up.

He was right. Roxy emerged from their bedroom dressed, hair done, make up on, and she inhaled the pleasant smell of cooking as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh bless you!" she said, giving Lorcan a kiss before setting herself at the little table. Lorcan brought two plates over, both piled high with pancakes. Roxy took hers and began eating them in a ladylike way. Lorcan decided to bring up the subject of houses.

"Have you thought anymore about the house in that village, Rox?" he asked tentatively. Talking about change with Roxy when she was so volatile really was like walking on hot coals.

"Yeah I have actually. I don't want to live there," she said bluntly. Lorcan lowered his eyes to avoid the blow. "I have seen a house that I do like though, it's a bit more expensive but we have enough to buy it," she continued. Lorcan lifted his eyes.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, its got a garden at the front and back, three bedrooms but there's space to turn it into a fourth one if we need it, our room can have an en-suite and there's a little stream running along the bottom of the garden!" she said, her eyes lit up. They carried on the rest of the conversation happily, discussing their future and talking about business plans for Roxy's third of the shop.

Once they were ready, Lorcan apparated them to the Burrow, where Arthur was feeding the chickens on the front drive. He waved at them and they waved back.

"Your Gran's in the kitchen, Rox," Arthur told her, and she waddled inside while Lorcan stayed behind to talk to his Grandfather-in-law.

Inside, Roxanne greeted her Gran with a kiss and a hug. Molly produced a cup of iced tea for Roxy, who was struggling in the unusual heat for the time of year.

"Have you been feeling okay, love?" Molly said to her, scanning her up and down the way she did every time she saw her, checking she was eating properly and wasn't under too much stress.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just uncomfortable all the time," Roxy replied. Molly smiled at her and began mixing ingredients while Roxy told her all about the little house they were planning to buy. By the time the cake had been put in the oven, Arthur and Lorcan were sitting in the garden, soon joined by Molly and Roxy.

"Lorcan tells me you're thinking about the house in the muggle paper?" Arthur asked his granddaughter, who quickly went into a long spiel about how much she loved this little house.

"Your closeness with muggles does worry me sometimes Roxanne," Molly said.

"Why? Its good that we can socialize with muggles, it means we can blend in better with them and means the statute of secrecy is less likely to be breached," Roxy replied.

"Exactly!" Arthur added, an _I told you so_ look on his face. Molly scowled at him. She began to talk about how muggles could find out about wizards so much easier, but nobody was listening to her.

Roxanne had her hand on her protruding stomach, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay Rox?" Lorcan said nervously.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she said, smiling. In truth, Roxanne did not feel fine, she had felt a pain, possibly a labour pain, but she was getting scared. She didn't want to have to have the baby, Victoire had inadvertently put her off by talking about her own difficult labour with Antonia. So Roxy kept quiet, and although she was aware of Lorcan and her grandmother watching her closely, she learned to barely wince at the pains.

When they arrived at George and Angelina's house, Roxy was feeling worse, much worse. She was gripping Lorcan's hand throughout the whole birthday greetings, to the point where Lorcan was crying out in pain.

"Rox, you have to get to the hospital, I think its time," Lorcan said to her, trying not to sound as scared as he actually was. At his words, George, Angelina, Fred, Molly and Arthur all whipped their heads around and stared at then. Angelina rushed to her daughter's side and told George to Floo St Mungo's.

The whole house was chaos, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo had arrived midway through the commotion, which was a good thing really. Poor Rose was doing her best to calm Roxy down and Hugo was getting glasses of water for her on command but nothing made her feel better. George emerged from his study where he had been talking to once of the Healers at St Mungo's and announced that they wanted Roxy to go in.

At this, Roxy went into complete panic. She began breathing too fast, the pains got worse and eventually she had to be practically carried to the fireplace to Floo to the hospital.

Once there she was assigned a bed and Lorcan and Rose stayed with her. Angelina was trying to calm George down, knowing that Roxy would call her when she needed her.

"Roxy will you please calm down!" Lorcan begged, stroking her hair and trying to be as soothing as he could. Rose tried to slow her breathing and with the help of the Healer who had been keeping an eye on the situation Roxy stopped panicking. Lorcan kissed her hand as her breathing slowed back to normal and Rose rubbed her back whilst trying to get her to drink a pain relief potion.

"Get my Dad, Rose?" she said quietly. Rose nodded and went to fetch George, who rushed in seconds later.

"What is it, Rox?" he said, trying to sound calm. As soon as he spoke, Roxy burst into tears. George rushed to her side, stroking her hair and making soothing noises until she could tell him what was wrong.

"I'm so scared Dad," she whispered in between hiccups. Lorcan sat down and continued to hold her hand tight, to try and comfort her.

"Why are you scared, sweetheart?" George asked, still trying to calm her breathing.

"Because I am," she said simply, "I'm scared that it'll hurt, and that something might go wrong and I don't think I'm ready, not really," she sobbed. George sat down next to her and let go of her hand.

"Of course you're not ready, love, Merlin knows I was nowhere near ready when your brother was born! But your grandparents helped us, and then you came along and look! We have two grown up children now, who haven't really turned out that bad," George said softly. Roxanne smiled at him.

"But what if something goes wrong, Dad?" she said, the scared tone returning to her voice.

"Nothing will go wrong. Nothing at all, not if you keep focused and listen to the Healers. I'm not going to lie to you Roxy, these next few hours are going to be hell, but you'll be so happy by the end of it, I promise," George replied. He looked at Lorcan, "I'm going to go now, I think Rose should come back in, make sure you keep her calm, mate." Lorcan nodded and squeezed Roxy's hand.

George left and sent Rose back into the room. He sat on the comfy chair in the waiting room, which was now full of Roxy's cousins, all dying to be there for her. The Weasleys always stuck together, and the new generation were no different. They had each other well looked after, they were best friends with each other, partners in crime and they were all so individual. But George regretted this a little, he wanted to be there for Roxy, be in there with her. Holding his little girl in his arms, making the pain go away. It should be him in there really, he thought. Teddy Lupin came and sat next to him and handed him a mug of tea from the café upstairs. George smiled at him, he was just as nervous, Victiore was in the hospital at that very moment having check ups on her own pregnancy. Teddy had went to join the rest of his family, and he had always enjoyed Roxy's company, it seemed fair that he should support her.

The next few hours dragged on for George, he watched the Healers come and go, listened intently when Rose would come out to let everyone know what was going on and he quietly contemplated how quickly Roxy had grown up. Most of the older Weasleys had left, but all of George's nieces and nephews had stayed if they could.

After eleven hours, a Healer poked her head around the door and said they could come in and see Roxy. Angelina went in first, followed by Luna, then the older Molly, then Arthur, with Rolf and George bringing up the rear.

Roxy was propped up on the bed, she looked tired and her face was all red, but she looked radiant. Lorcan was perched next to her on the bed holding the little blue bundle, while Roxy smiled up at everybody. After everyone had rushed forwards to see the new baby boy, and he was placed into Roxanne's arms, they all asked what he was going to be called.

"Well, we've been thinking about this since we found out we were having him, and we'd like to call him Arthur, after you Grandad," everybody smiled at this, but Lorcan held his hand up to let Roxy continue, "And we want his middle name to be George, if that's okay Dad?" Roxy looked at George who stared at her.

"I mean, erm… yeah, yeah that's… wow! I mean, thanks…" George stammered. Roxanne smiled at him as her Grandad clapped him on the back.

"You're a Grandad now, Georgie! Getting old, eh?" Arthur joked. George laughed and wiped a couple of tears from his eyes.

Roxy handed him the little boy to hold and he stroked his soft face. His eyes were wide open, just as his mothers had been when she was born. Arthur had Roxy's eyes, but he had a full head of blonde hair. He looked beautiful.

Once George and Angelina got home, they were greeted by Ron and Hermione.

"Happy birthday, George!" said Ron, "What a day, eh?" George smiled at him, still too stunned to anything else.

"Have you got any photos of the baby?" Hermione asked. Angelina produced the moving photograph of the boy, with his eyes open looking the camera square in the eye. Ron joked how he was likely to be just like Roxy.

"What did they call him?" said Hermione, her eyes still taking in the boy in the photo.

"Arthur. Arthur George Scamander."

* * *

><p><strong>Narw! I hope you enjoyed that one :) Review please, you have no idea how excited I am when I get one (sad? of course!) but seriously, I only have maximum two chapters lined up so if you have any ideas at all please tell me :) <strong>

**Thanks!**


	13. She's frequently kind and suddenly cruel

**Okay, this one is quite sad, it killed me to write it but I thought the story could all be a fairytale so I added some everyday issues in there. Please don't think I'm being offensive with it, one of my friend's relatives went through what Roxy did, and I think I might have wanted to get my own views across in this. **

**So I hope you enjoy it, and please, if you have any ideas for events in Roxy's life I could write about please tell me. I'm basically writing the finishing chapter, but I would love to make the story go on longer!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Roxanne sat in the old car peering out of the window, the sun beating down on her face which was already brown from the work she had been doing in the previous days. Lorcan was driving the little family to their new home in the south of England. It was in a half muggle, half wizarding village so they had agreed that it would be best to arrive by muggle transport.<p>

Roxy looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at her son, who was staring open mouthed at the farm animals grazing in the fields they passed.

"Do you like the sheep, Arthur?" she said to him. The little boy nodded and leaned forwards in his seat to try and get a closer look.

"Sheep?" he asked his mother

"We're nearly there, sweetie, maybe later Daddy will take you to see them?" Roxanne replied. Arthur nodded and sat back in his seat.

Two years had passed since he was born, and Roxanne noticed how much like George he was. He loved to laugh, and he was fascinated by the magic that his Grandad could do.

"Is it down this road or the next one?" Lorcan asked, slowing down as he tried to negotiate the country lanes.

"This one," his wife replied. She strained her eyes as she tried to see the old brick chimneys that sat on top of their new home.

"What time are your Mum and Dad coming?" Lorcan said, counting the driveways so he didn't miss theirs.

"Lunchtime apparently, and Rose said she's coming down with Lysander later to do some of the lifting for me," Roxanne replied. She had recently found out she was expecting another baby, so the Weasley relatives were all assisting with the move in any way they could.

"So do we need to make dinner or anything?" Lorcan asked.

"Yeah, I said I'd do a barbeque while you unpack. I think Teddy and Vic wanted to come down, so I said I'd keep the kids entertained."

Lorcan pulled into the large drive at the front of the house, which was just large enough for the little family. Arthur gasped and said it was like in one of his storybooks, at which Roxanne got him out of the car and went to show him the garden. She then went out to try and assist Lorcan with carrying the boxes into the house.

Later, George and Angelina arrived. George scooped his grandson in his arms and followed him on his little tour of the house. Roxanne greeted her mother and took the food she had brought into the kitchen.

"I would have thought that cooking all of this food would be the last thing you want to do, love," Angelina said, placing a bag of spare bedsheets on the dining table.

"Oh you know me Mum, I love having people here, and it'll be a big help really," Roxy replied. Roxanne and her mum had gotten a lot closer since Roxy had started working from home. She would go to her Mum's house and show her the new product designs, and they would talk for hours like old friends.

"Mum, guess what?" Roxy added, excitedly.

"What, love?"

"I went for my check up at St Mungo's yesterday and I asked if I could find out what the baby will be, so we can tell Arthur, and they said its going to be a girl!" Roxy said. Angelina clapped her hands together and congratulated her daughter.

"I bet you're thrilled aren't you?" she asked

"Oh yeah, I've picked out colours for her bedroom and thought about names and everything!" Roxy said, her happiness obvious in her tone.

They went to set up the tables out side while George and Lorcan lifted cabinets and muggle home equipment. If they were going to be having muggle house guests they had to be incognito. It was a good job her Dad still enjoyed a bit of Quidditch here and there, Roxy thought, otherwise Lorcan would be on his own with all the hard work.

After a couple of hours, they flopped down on the grass and accepted the icy drinks being offered to them by Roxy.

"Well I honestly don't think you could have picked a nicer place," George said, taking in the view of the coast and listening to the birds twittering in the bushes surrounding the garden. Roxy smiled.

"Glad you like it, Dad," she said, "Your business paid for most of it." George smiled and nodded. At least the business shares he had given to his daughter were going to good use.

They sat in silence for a while, apart from Arthur who babbled away to himself. Around late afternoon, Victiore and Teddy came around the back of the house and greeted everyone. They were soon followed by Rose and Lysander, who had been together since Lorcan and Roxanne got married and had now moved in together.

The men went inside for Quidditch talk, while Roxy showed her cousins around the house. She explained her plans for the new baby's bedroom and showed them where the house had been magically extended to create a study with Roxy's designs for the WonderWitch products. Rose and Victiore helped Roxy put sheets on the beds and unpacked the photos and trinkets from the smaller boxes, chatting as they went.

In the garden, Lorcan and Teddy were barbequing food while the others sat and chatted, mostly about Quidditch. Roxy emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of Firewhiskey and cans of butterbeer. Victiore followed her with an icy jug of pumpkin juice. Rose and Lorcan had disappeared to the bottom of the garden by the stream. If Ron could see her he'd be horrified, thought George.

The night wore on and Roxy helped Lorcan cook the food while Teddy handed it out to everyone. They sat up for hours joking and teasing Rose and Lysander when they reappeared. Luna and Rolf arrived at about six o clock, and Fred stopped by after he had finished work. Roxanne smiled to herself as she sat on one of the recliners next to her mum. She watched Lorcan joking with her father as though they were old friends, and she saw Rose, who really was her closest friend, sitting happily with Lysander. This is what everyone needs, she thought to herself. She stroked Arthur's curly blonde hair as he drifted off to sleep in her arms and smiled as she watched the people she was closest to enjoying themselves as though they hadn't a care in the world.

After they had gone, Lorcan carried his son up to bed and tucked him in. He then joined Roxanne in their bed, got under the covers and held her close to him.

"I really love you, Rox," he muttered.

"Oh I know you do, Lorc," she smiled back. They lay there for a while, listening to the running water and the summer breeze whistling through the trees outside.

"I love it here," Roxy said as quiet as possible, so as not to ruin the peacefulness of the moment.

"Me too, its perfect for us," Lorcan said, planting a kiss on his wife's cheek. He had one hand on her stomach, and with his other her held her hand.

"Do you remember when we were in Greece and we lay like this on the beach?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, God it seems ages ago!" Lorcan said, recalling how much had changed in the last two years.

"Hard to believe we're still only twenty one isn't it?" Roxy said, "We've gone from being typical teenage lovers and now look! We've got a lovely family home, a successful business, you've got your writing; I'm so happy Lorcan,"

Lorcan smiled and moved closer to her. She kicked off the covers in the heat and they began to drift off before there was a quiet knock at the door. Roxy turned around and Arthur toddled into the bedroom. He clambered up onto the bed and nestled in between his Mum and Dad where he fell back to sleep along with Lorcan. Roxy lay for a while, watching them both. She looked at Lorcan and saw what a good man he was, how much he cared for her and how lovely he was, and she looked at Arthur who was so cheeky but so well behaved. She sighed happily and tried to get comfortable, and within moments they were all sleeping huddled together on the bed.

In the morning, Roxy woke with a sudden pain. She gasped and grabbed Lorcan's hand tightly. This was not normal, she told herself.

"Lorcan!" she said breathlessly. He opened his eyes and told Arthur to go and play downstairs. When the little boy was out of the room, Lorcan shoved his head in the fire and Flooed one of the Healers at St Mungo's. Roxy cried out as she realised that she was bleeding, and once Lorcan had finished with the Healer, Roxy shouted at him to get Rose.

Once Rose had said she would meet them at the hospital, Lorcan helped Roxanne get up and took her to St Mungo's. Roxy was given a sleeping draught and within minutes she was sleeping while the Healers checked on her. Rose arrived and sat holding Roxy's hand while Lorcan paced the room, his hands shaking.

Lysander arrived to take Arthur back to his flat, so he would be out of the way.

"How is she?" he asked, his brother, a worried look on his face.

"She's asleep, Rose is with her," Lorcan replied, and before he could stop himself, tears were rolling down his cheeks. Lysander told Arthur to play with the toys on the waiting room table and hugged his brother.

"Shh! Its okay, she'll be fine, she's a fighter!" Lysander said soothingly.

"Yeah but the baby might not be," Lorcan sobbed. Lysander sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I really am. I can't say anything can I?" Lorcan shook his head. "I'll just get Arthur out of the way, let me know what happens."

Lorcan nodded and went back into the room where Rose smiled at him.

"Anything new?" he asked her.

"Nothing," Rose said gently. Lorcan sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder, not wanting to take her eyes of Roxy, but not wanting to leave Lorcan to suffer on his own.

Hours went by and nothing else happened. George and Angelina arrived and sat in the corner of the room, all four of them on a silent vigil. Fred arrived and stood behind Lorcan, patting his shoulder every now and again. The news had been delivered by the Healer, they were simply waiting for Roxy to wake up.

George looked at Roxy lying motionless on the bed, remembering when she had fallen off her broom playing Quidditch in her third year. Did she look this fragile then? He lowered his head and tried not to think what Lorcan must be going through. He was sat holding Roxy's hand, using his thumb to gently stroke it. He clearly wanted her to wake up, to know she was okay, but perhaps it would be better for her to stay sleeping, so she didn't have to hear him when he told her what had happened.

After a while, Roxy stirred and George looked up. She slowly opened her eyes and went to feel her tummy. She looked at Lorcan's tear stained face and Rose's worried one. Fred looked at her, mouth open, not knowing what to do.

"What's happening?" she asked, her voice croaky the way it always was when she was nervous. Lorcan put both of his hands on hers and took a deep breath.

"The baby's gone Roxy. Something went wrong, I don't know what, and the baby died," Lorcan said, his voice trembling. George watched Roxy. She stayed silent for a few moments, trying to process Lorcan's words, then she nodded and laid her head back on the pillow.

"Can I have a minute with Lorcan on my own please?" she said to the room at large. They all nodded and left silently, Rose giving Roxy one last look of support.

As they sat outside, George could hear his daughter talking quietly, as though she was only half aware of what was happening. He heard Lorcan crying and Roxy cough. Angelina came and sat next to George and held his hand. Her face was blotchy from crying too.

A few days after Roxy had been sent home, Lorcan asked George and Angelina to come over. Roxy wouldn't speak to Lorcan, she spent the days in bed barely eating and she would only talk to Rose. She wouldn't even speak to Arthur properly. At night she would lie with her back to Lorcan, as far away from him as possible. When he tried to hold her she got up and announced she wasn't tired, and Lorcan would find her asleep on the sofa instead.

When George arrived, he saw what the problem was straight away. Having a large circle of friends meant that Roxy and Lorcan had received a ridiculous amount of sympathy cards. Roxanne couldn't escape from it, that was the problem, thought George. Lorcan greeted them and gave them drinks. Arthur rushed to his grandparents and they showered him with affection, something George guessed he had been deprived of the last few days.

"Where is she Lorcan?" George asked.

"In our room, Rose is with her again," Lorcan replied. George nodded and headed straight upstairs.

He knocked on the door and heard Roxy reply, "Go away." He walked in anyway and asked Rose to give them a moment, and she nodded as she walked out of the room.

"What's going on Roxy?" George asked her.

"What do you think is going on Dad?" she replied scathingly.

"I'm not going to shower you with sympathy Roxy, I know what you're going through better than a lot of people you know," George said sternly. He had decided that the lecture route had always worked best in the past when Roxanne was upset like this.

"Oh you do, do you? Tell me, how many children have you lost?" she said sarcastically. George sat on the bed.

"I meant that I know a lot about losing someone you love," he said quietly. Roxy felt guilty suddenly. She was doing exactly what her Dad had done when his brother died, and she knew it was killing him to see what she was going through.

"How did you get through it, Dad? How did you pick yourself up again?" she asked, sitting up in the bed and fixing her swollen golden eyes on his blue ones.

"You have to give yourself goals. First one, get up and come downstairs. Second one, take Arthur out for the day. They don't have to be big. And I know how frustrating it is when people tell you they know how you feel. They don't, they don't have a bloody clue how you feel, but you have to understand that they're trying to help. Be gracious and lovely like I know you can be and don't shut yourself away from them. Lorcan is feeling like this as well, so be there for each other," George said, moving to sit next to her and taking her in his arms.

"I just feel like I've let everyone down," she said, her voice wobbling and tears streaming down her face.

"Don't think that. None of this is your fault, love. There was nothing you could have done to stop it, and Lorcan is just going to be happy that you're okay," George said, stroking her hair, "And anyway, you have to come downstairs, Arthur needs his Mummy." He sat up and began to walk towards the door, but Roxy called him and he turned back to her.

"The Healers said it was a little girl," Roxy sobbed and George went to sit back down with her. He took her hands in his and looked her right in the eyes.

"Oh Rox, I'm so sorry," he said, his heart sinking. Ever since Roxy had been little she had been planning the years when she would have a little girl of her own. "I promise you, you will get better. If you and Lorcan can get through this, you can get through anything. And who knows, maybe in the future you will have a little girl! You don't have to forget the one you lost, but you can move on."

Roxanne nodded and sniffed loudly. George smiled at her and told her to be downstairs in twenty minutes. As he left the room she said, "Thanks Dad," and smiled gratefully at him.

In bed that night, Lorcan tentatively got in next to Roxanne and lay awkwardly next to her. She shuffled over and rested her head on his chest.

"I had a chat with Dad today," she told him.

"Oh?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go like that, I forgot how you must have been feeling and I just left you to explain everything to Arthur!" she said to him.

"You're back now Rox, that's what matters," he reassured her.

"I've been thinking, we should spend some more time with Arthur, settle in here first. Once we're back on our feet, that's when we think about maybe trying again. What do you think?" Roxy asked him, turning her head to see his reaction.

"I think that'd be fine," he said, smiling at her, "We will get through it Roxy, you know that don't you?"

She nodded and got comfy again. They both lay there listening to the water running and the soft sounds of Arthur's snoring.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, reviews really are appreciated and I hope you give me some good ideas!<strong>


	14. She's always a woman to me

**Last chapter, sad face :(  
><strong>

**I really hope you think this is a nice end to the story. Its been really nice to write this, and I really appreciate everyone who reviewed it!  
><strong>

**I've got another story in progress so I hope you check it out!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Later<strong>

George Weasley's house hadn't changed a bit since his children had moved out. It still had a wonky house number on the front porch, the garden still had suspicious looking greenery in it and as usual it was full of life.

Walking up the path, Roxanne could hear her family in the back garden. The entire extended Weasley clan had gathered together in George and Angelina's back garden to celebrate the fact that life going well for them again. The date was the second of April, Roxanne's son's birthday, and they had agreed to have a party for him and his granddad. Also, Charlie had retired from his dragons, and had moved back to England to settle down finally. The last few months had been good ones for the Weasley family, and this seemed a fair enough reason to celebrate.

As they entered the back garden, Roxanne could hear the sound of chatting and laughter circulating. At the sight of his Grandad, Arthur ran towards George who scooped the little boy in his arms and carried him off. Lorcan waved at his brother, who had now been accepted as a sort of relative of the Weasley family. He and Rose had been together for the entire length of Roxy and Lorcan's marriage but there was no hint at any developments.

Roxy went and joined her cousins who immediately began cooing over Roxy's nine month old daughter, Rachel Rose (named after her mother's best friend).

The night wore on, and George suggested a friendly game of Quidditch. This got Harry, Charlie, George, Ginny, Ron, Teddy and Dominique playing against James, Albus, Hugo, Louis, Fred, Roxanne and Lorcan. The first game started off quite friendly, with the younger players going gentle on the older ones. The second game was a lot more heated, with Roxanne and George flinging Bludgers around ruthlessly and the others pushing and shoving each other. The older generation settled back down, laughing and letting their children continue to play.

Angelina emerged from the kitchen with two giant cakes levitating in front of her, a firework shaped one for George, which exploded and reassembled itself, and a dragon shaped one for Arthur. After a quick round of happy birthdays, the children in the family went inside to play a giant game of exploding snap, while the adults stayed outside and chatted. Roxanne found herself deep in conversation with her Uncle Charlie who was bouncing Rachel on his knee as she took in her surroundings.

"I bet you're really grateful to have this one here aren't you Roxy?" he said, gesturing to the gargling baby who was now trying to catch something which nobody else could see. Possibly Nargles if she was anything like her father, thought Roxanne.

"Well it was such a relief to even find out I was going to have more kids, after, you know, losing one, but then seeing her and how well she's turned out. Its amazing," Roxy replied. Charlie smiled at her and nodded.

"Don't you ever wish you had kids, Uncle Charlie?" she asked him. Charlie shook his head.

"Considering it took me forty-something years to work out that I couldn't live with dragons my entire life, I don't think I should really be in charge of a fellow human, do you?" he joked, smiling at his niece. He watched her for a while as she spoke to Louis and recalled that she had recently been abroad on business.

"How's the new designs going?" he asked.

"Oh great! They loved them over in Japan, they thought they added a little more 'relatability to the target audience,'" she said. George had asked Roxanne to redesign the Wonder Witch range for him, seeing as he was not quite as in the loop with girls as he used to be when he was a younger entrepreneur.

"Brilliant, and how's the turnover? Or am I not allowed to know?" he asked her.

"Well, last year my third turned over about one million galleons, but because we have half muggle money too, that ends up being 2,485,000 pounds!" she said excitedly.

"And is that good?" Charlie asked; his knowledge of muggle currency was not the most admirable.

"Lets just say we won't be strapped for cash," she said cheekily. Charlie nodded happily; he was glad that his brother had given his kids such a good business to buy into that they didn't need to worry about money. And he was also pleased that George and Angelina had raised their children to not feel superior just because they were rolling in gold.

Lorcan walked over to them at that point and offered Roxanne some Firewhisky, which she accepted.

"Should you really be drinking that, Rox?" Charlie said, not trying to sound to old fashioned.

"Yeah she's fine, I'm looking after the kids tonight so as long as she doesn't get drunk it doesn't really matter," Lorcan said, taking a sip of his own pumpkin juice.

Teddy Lupin shouted to Charlie and he left them sat on the blanket together. Lorcan took Rachel off Roxy and went to chat with Albus. Roxy lay down on the blanket to relax, but before long she was hit in the face by a cuddly toy dragon.

"RAWR!" screamed Arthur, giggling at his mother's startled expression.

"Rawr yourself, little man!" Roxy laughed and picked up her son, twirling him in the air. She noticed Lysander laughing nearby and gestured for him to sit with her and Arthur.

While Arthur squeezed his dragon so that it breathed puffs of twisting smoke, Roxy surveyed her brother in law.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" he said, looking nervous.

"I was just wondering why you haven't gone any further with Rose yet," she stated, "I mean, you're perfect for each other, what's stopping you?"

Lysander looked at her nervously and cleared his throat.

"You have to promise not to say anything, okay?" he said the Roxy, who nodded. "She's pregnant," he said quietly, a happy gleam in his eyes.

"Oh wow!" exclaimed Roxy, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks. But seriously, don't tell anyone, she wants to tell her parents when we get home tonight. She's so excited though, Rox, you should have seen her when she found out!"

"I bet she was over the moon, wasn't she?"

"I'll say, she was jumping and laughing, you know how she does,"

Roxy nodded and laughed herself.

"What's funny?" Lysander asked her.

"I just think its so strange! I mean, who would have thought on our first day at Hogwarts that this would be the outcome?" she said. Lorcan nodded and smiled, before leaving to find Rose.

George spotted Roxy lying on the blanket, shielding her eyes from the evening sun, playing with Arthur and headed towards her. She saw him approaching and sat up to greet him.

"Happy birthday for yesterday, Dad!" she said cheerfully. George smiled and received a puff of smoke in the face from Arthur's dragon.

"Arthur! How many times do we have to tell you not to squeeze that thing when it's by people's faces?" Roxy said sternly. Arthur looked down and mumbled "Sorry, Mum,".

"Apologise to Grandad now," she said, looking her son in his bright little eyes.

"Sorry Grandad," he sighed.

"Good boy," smiled Roxy, "why don't you find Collette to play with?" Arthur nodded and ran off to search for Victiore's youngest daughter.

Roxy and George sat in silence and listened to the argument Charlie, Teddy and James were now having about Quidditch teams.

"I love this time of day," Roxy said suddenly. George nodded.

"Its like, anything bad that's happened can be forgotten, and if you've had a good day, then you can think about it and remember everything that happened," George added. Roxy smiled at him.

"The Japanese Trade Department liked the designs, Dad," she told him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they said they were very keen to add a little more variety to the shelves and that they would get in touch with either you, me or Fred in the next couple of weeks," she finished.

"That's brilliant!" George exclaimed. They sat in silence some more before George added, "I'm so proud of you."

Roxy looked at him, her mouth twitching.

"Why, because I can wrap Trade Ministers around my little finger and get them to do anything?" she joked.

"Well, yes, I trained you well!" George laughed, "But in all seriousness, just look at what you've done with your life so far, and you're only twenty six!"

"Like what?"

"Got fantastic grades at school-"

"They weren't that impressive…"

"Excuse me? All Outstanding and Exceeds Expectations in your OWL's? All high pass grades at NEWT's? I'd say that's pretty good! Not to mention you're a brilliant sales-woman, a genius inventor, you got married to one of the lovliest blokes on the planet, had a beautiful little boy, brushed yourself off after you went through all that hurt when you lost the baby, still went on to try again and came out with a gorgeous little girl, and you're still keeping up the business and running a family! Add on top of what a fantastic mum you are, and that you've still got a lovely bubbly personality to go with it all, I'd say I'm one of the proudest Dad's in the world."

Roxy sat and stared at him, open mouthed. When you put it like that, she had actually done quite a lot of things with her life.

"Thanks Dad," she said, and leaned forwards to cuddle him.

As he patted her on the back, he recalled everything she had done throughout her lifetime. Over her shoulder he watched Lorcan proudly holding baby Rachel, and winked at Arthur as he raced past making "broomstick noises".

Even though she had grown up, even though she had a new family of her own, and even though she did do things wrong occasionally, George loved his daughter unconditionally. No matter how old she was, how far away she went, she would always be his little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Narw! I thought it needed a soppy ending :)<strong>

**Please, check out my profile every now and again to see if I've written any more stories.  
><strong>

**Thank you to all the people who gave me the really positive reviews, (you know who you are guys!)  
><strong>

**Okay, well, I'm outta here, BYE!  
><strong>


End file.
